Abaddon
by SolidSnake10101
Summary: During the fall of Beacon Ruby gets taken once the power of the silver eyes knocks her unconscious. Now waking up alone in cell, Ruby is tortured and broken to become the one thing she swore to destroy. Grimm.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well look who's alive after all this time. What can I say college and work have kept me busy and I have not had much free time. I am sorry to any fans of my other story, it is officially canceled and shelved and I have no current plans to bring it back anytime in the near future, however this fic is a spiritual successor to it. I am actually smart this time and have wrote several chapters ahead so when I get busy I still have things to post.**

 **Fair warning before you start reading, this story gets dark, and I mean dark. If this is not your cup of tea then don't read, it is rated M for a reason. Also Ruby I eighteen in this fic as** **well as very one being older. Also, Milk'n'Cereal. My favorite and cutest ship in this show, fight me.**

 **Also I would like to thank my friends DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE, Avis B, and DysfunctionalInsanity for helping me, go check out their stories!**

 **Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Can't sue me today.**

* * *

Ruby ran up beacon's tower as fast as she could with the aid of Weiss's glyphs. Her first friend here and her girlfriend where in trouble and she would be damned if she didn't do anything. Ruby finally reached the top, and landed in a crouch Crescent Rose deployed, ready for battle. The first thing that she saw was her girlfriend, Pyrrha, a bloody mess. She had an arrow stuck in her ankle and a piece of rebar sticking out from her abdomen. Seeing her loved one in such a state filled Ruby with rage, there will be hell to pay.

That's when she saw Jaune kneeling in the center of the rubble multiple arrows in him as that woman, Cinder, stood in front of him. Jaune fell forward, being caught by Cinder who placed her hand in the center of his forehead. Jaune's form suddenly lit up, turning to ash leave only his armor behind.

Ruby dropped Crescent Rose and fell to her knees.

"Jaune." Ruby whispered before she felt a power surge through her. "JAUNE!" Ruby yelled as the power in her took over and everything went black.

* * *

Ruby came to with a pulsing headache, her eyes closed against the pain, it ached as if an army of tiny angry Nora's invaded her head and bashed her brain around. She tried to move but found that she couldn't. Her arms felt immobilized as if they were chained. She could move her legs but just barely. Panic soon came over her hazy mind. Thoughts were racing through her hazy mind a mile a minute trying to piece together what happened. She remembered fire, a lot of fire, and Beacon's tower and Jaune, as for anything else... she couldn't remember. Ruby was suddenly knocked out of her haze when cold water splashed over her form. Ruby sputtered in alarm, taking in her surroundings quickly.

Her surroundings were bleak to say the least. She was chained to wall in a dark gray stone colored room. She tried to move but was met with a sharp pain to her side. Looking down Ruby saw her abdomen wrapped in bandages with red seeping through them. Ruby looked up and saw two men the room with her. One wore abyss black armor with a helmet that resembled that of a gladiator. It was hard to make out his features but he was pale, very pale, unnaturally so. The other man was at least a head or so taller than the one in armor. He had olive skin with long brown hair and beard with hazel colored eyes that looked at her with pity. Or was it sympathy? He wore green robes with black clothes underneath. He turned to the man in armor.

"Let Lady Salem know she has awoken." His gravely voice commanded. The man in armor nodded and let the room.

"Wh-" Ruby began to question but her voice died in her throat. She just realized how dry and raw her throat was. She tasted iron in her mouth.

"Shhhh." The man hushed kneeling in front of her and producing a cup of water. "Drink this and do not speak." Ruby happily obeyed as she greedily drank the water. She let out a sigh in relief as the water did wonders to soothe her throat.

"Thank…you." Ruby managed to croak out. The man nodded, his face giving nothing away. "Who are you…where am I?" Ruby asked, her voice coming back to her.

"I am Hazel." The man answered. "As to where you are…you're in hell." Panic beset Ruby.

"What...do you mean?!" She asked panicky, her voice still hoarse. "Did I...die?!" It was a dumb question but Ruby was not in the right sate of mind.

"No young rose, you are not dead. But you will soon wish you were." Panic set Into Ruby's mind, before she could question Hazel continued. "Know that I do not agree with what's going to transpire here, but you must persevere and press onwards young rose. You have been selected for greatness, but the path to greatness is filled with pain and torment." With that Hazel stood up and left the room, leaving Ruby alone in her cell.

Ruby wasn't alone for long as she soon heard footsteps approaching the door to her cell. The steps were slow and graceful. The owner of those footsteps hold themselves in high regard. The steps stopped at the dull iron door, and with a deafening click it was opened. She walked in. If Ruby had to describe her it was evil personified. She wore a dress blacker than any abyss, so black it seemed to absorb the light around her. Her skin was pure white with dark purple almost black veins dancing across her skin. Her hair as white as her skin, done in a bun with six offshoots that seemed to form a crown around her head. But perhaps the most terrifying thing was her eyes. Her sclera like her dress was pure black, blacker than any abyss known in existence. Her iris's were the color of rage. Ruby could see the burning hatred swelling like an inferno inside those eyes.

As Ruby looked into those eyes all sound seemed to stop. Time itself seemed to stop. Everything ceased to exist but those eyes. Ruby started to hear voices in her head, thousands a screams telling her to get away. Ruby's flight and fight senses seemed to activate, her pupils shrunk in fear and her breathing increased rapidly. Ruby backed up into the wall behind her, trying to make herself smaller. The woman let out a laugh at that, an angelic laugh, a beautiful laugh that didn't fit her devilish form. What finally brought Ruby out of her trance was the clang of a sledgehammer Ruby didn't notice she was carrying.

"Whatever you are, I'm not afraid of you." Ruby defied, finding her voice. The woman chuckled at this.

"Your actions tell a different story young rose." Her voice was as heavenly and angelic as her laugh, deceivingly so. Like fine smooth silk dipped in chloroform. The woman put her arms behind her back and strode to the barred window gazing out to a red and purple sky. It was beautiful in its own hellish way. The woman took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "You're lying. I can feel your fear, I can smell your fear, and it's delicious." The women turned to Ruby causing her to look down.

The woman took another deep breath. "You're afraid of not being good enough. Afraid that your lack of experience would cause someone you love to get hurt. You're afraid of the whispers in the background, what your classmates thought of you, the rumors about you. You're afraid of failing and being cast out like a piece of trash. Poor thing." With each word the woman stepped closer to Ruby, the further Ruby would back herself into the wall. The woman finally reached Ruby and knelt down to her level. "And you are afraid of me." The woman gently cupped Ruby's cheek, causing her to whimper. "Look at me Ruby." The woman asked gently. Ruby slowly obeyed and carefully brought her gaze up, making sure not to make direct eye contact. The woman smiled at this and gently moved some hair behind her ear. "You are beautiful, like a doll a mere toy." The woman stood up and walked to the sledgehammer by the door. As she did this the chains that bonded her to the wall tighted raising her arms up and bringing her to her knees in a crucifix like position. The woman walked back to her with the sledgehammer in hand. "But toys are meant to be broken." The woman hefted the sledgehammer into a striking position.

"Please don't." Ruby begged, finding her voice. The woman looked at her in amusement, a ghost a an evil smirk on her lips.

"So that they may be repaired." With that she brought the sledgehammer down on Ruby's left arm, earning a sick crack.

 **CRACK**

Ruby couldn't even scream, instead she gasped in pain. The pain flooded her entire body, it consumed everything leaving nothing but it behind. After a few agonizing seconds Ruby was finally able to scream. Her scream came from deep from within her lungs and almost made her sound like an animal. Ruby slowly turned to her arm and looked in horror as it was bent at an unnatural angle. As all of this was going on the woman watched with barely any emotion on her face. The only tell of emotion was a ghost of a smile on her lips. After a few more moments Ruby was able to focus enough to speak.

"You...bitch." Ruby let out with venom. The woman chuckled at this.

"I'll let you have that one." Ruby's tormenter said as she hefted the sledgehammer back up into a striking position.

"Don't, please!" Ruby begged but it fell on deaf as the woman brought the sledgehammer down on her shoulder this time, earing another crack.

 **CRACK**

Ruby let out another scream, shriller than the last one. She was on the verge of tears, but she held them back. As she was recovering her arm meet another strike from the hammer, this time having several wet pops. Ruby couldn't even scream, instead she writhed around gasping for air. Blood was leaking from her right wrist with how much pressure she is exerting on the cuff. Looking at her arm Ruby was horrified with how disfigured her arm was. The tightness of the chains loosened causing Ruby to slump forward and crash on the floor. Her arm felt numb and she herself felt hazy. Suddenly she felt a new pain on her arm and a great pressure being placed on it. The woman placed her foot on her broken arm and steadily dug it in, causing Ruby to groan out in pain.

"I have great plans for you, young rose." The woman said as another crack was heard causing Ruby to scream out. "But you are not ready, like a slab of marble I will chisel you into what you were always meant to be." With that the woman got off Ruby's arm and made to leave the room with the sledgehammer.

She could vaguely tell the woman leaving the room and locking the door.

"This is just a dream." Ruby whispered to herself. "This is a horrible nightmare, I'll wake up and everything will be back to normal. Please God just let this be some horrible dream! Please! I beg of you!" Ruby wept to herself. She slowly curled herself, careful not to agitate her arm.

 _What have I done to deserve this? Why me? I just wanted to be a normal girl with normal knees._

 _They'll find me, they have too._

 _I just have to have hope._

 _Please guys...please..._

With those final thoughts Ruby let a restless and painful sleep take over her.

* * *

Ruby slowly came back to the realm of the living. She moved and she let out a yelp in pain. Looking at the source of her pain she saw her arm laying limply on the floor, disfigured, swollen, and bruised. She looked at her surroundings and found herself in the same cell as before. She shed a single tear. It was real.

"Ruby?!" A voice harshly whispered. A familiar one.

"Yang?" Her harsh voice croaked out. "Yang is that you?"

"Ruby! Where are you!?" Her sisters voice called out.

"Yang! I'm over here!" Ruby yelled out before she started to cough violently. Her throat still very raw.

"Oh god, Ruby!" Ruby looked up to see her sister trough the gated window on the door.

"Yang…" Ruby said weekly. With a click the door was opened and Yang came running in kneeling down in front of her sister.

"Oh my god Ruby." Her voice went weak. "I'm so sorry." Ruby looked up weakly at her older sister. "Don't worry I'm going to get-"

 **THWACK**

All time seemed to cease as the sound echoed around the cell. Ruby's eyes widened as Yang's face seemed frozen in terror. Yang leaned forward a little bit and that's when she saw it, a glass arrow that slowly turned to dust. Ruby looked past Yang and saw Cinder holding her bow and giving her a self-satisfied smirk. Tears started to flow from Ruby's eyes as she looked back to Yang.

 _No please, not her, please!_

"I'm sorry." Yang said weakly as she fell over in front of Ruby.

 _No. No. NO. NO!_ Ruby let out a pained scream as she collapsed on Yang's body. Ruby wailed, letting all her emotions flow free. She let out a haunting scream as she held Yang's body. Ruby wasn't sure how long she was like this, it felt like she was screaming for ever.

"Well if that isn't the most pathetic thing I've seen in while." A familiar male voice said. Ruby opened her now puffy and bloodshot eyes and looked to the source of the voice. Mercury Black stood leaning against the wall, giving her a smug smile. "If it wasn't so sad, it'd almost be funny." A thousand emotions raced through her mind, rage being the forefront of them. She looked back to the body of her dead sister and gasped in shock. Her body was gone, it was like it completely vanished.

"Shut your mouth Merc." Another familiar voice said, this one female. Ruby turned her head and saw her 'friend' Emerald. She kneeled in front of Ruby, her red eyes meeting Ruby's silver. "Hey beastie." The thief said.

"You." Ruby growled out, her voice almost sounding demonic. She shot her hand forward, but the chains kept her from reaching her face and clawing out her eyes. "I'll fucking kill you." Ruby growled out.

"Why would you say such a hurtful thing to me Ruby? I thought we were friends?"

"Don't mock me you bitch." Emerald smirked at this.

"As fun as it would be, unfortunately were not here for that." Emerald moved out of the way, and their Cinder stood. The woman who killed Jaune, she remembered everything now. She looked much different from the hallucination. She had a mask covering half of her face and burns could be seen under them.. Ruby let out a feral growl at seeing her.

"Did you come here to gloat?" Ruby growled out. No answer, just Cinder's exposed eye boring into her with rage and hatred. "How are you able to live with yourself with all of the pain you cause?" Still no answer. "Answer me." Still no answer. "Tell me, if you _can_." Cinder's eye narrowed dangerously. "Did I do that you?" Her eye seemed to glow with rage to confirm this. Ruby let out a chuckle. "What was that you said Mercury, that it would be funny if it weren't so sad? Well this is funny and sad." Cinder growled and snapped her finger. The chains tightened, and Ruby was yanked back into the wall. She let out a scream of pain once she impacted it. Cinder looked to Mercury and snapped her finger twice. He nodded and walked to Ruby, his hand shaking.

Once Ruby regained her composure she looked to see Mercury standing before her. He tried to mask his face from emotions, but nervousness seemed to slip through. Suddenly he punched her. Her head snapped violently to the right side.

 **Thud**

Ruby let out a groan of pain, she brought her head back only to be punched by him again. A crimson spray flew from her mouth, contrasting brightly with the gray room. Another punch and another groan of pain. Mercury paced in front of her like a rabid animal going in for the kill. His arms notably shaking. Ruby brought her head to face Mercury again, but it earned her another punch to the right side of the face. She hung her head low, breathing in pain. He grabbed her by the hair and lifted her face up. Her mouth was bloody, blood seeped from her forehead and caked her right eye. Cinder snapped again, and Mercury steeled himself before punching her again. Emerald watched on, her face unreadable. Cinder however was watching on with an evil smile.

 **Thud**

 **Thud**

 **Thud**

 **Thud**

Ruby didn't know how long she was beaten but it finally stopped. Her right eye was swollen shut, her face was bruised and bloody, her lips split, and crimson blood dripping from her mouth, painting her white teeth red. Ruby let out a shaky breath and a groan as her head hung low. Ruby heard Cinder snap again. Ruby felt her head get lifted and held her. She saw Cinder in front of her with her left eye.

Cinder strode forward, her glass heels clacking loudly on the floor. She got face to face with Ruby, her eye glowing with a dangerous fire. Ruby barely registered her. Cinder turned to Ruby's left arm and strode over to it, grasping it tightly by the wrist. This caused Ruby to yelp in pain. Suddenly her arm grew warm, uncomfortable at first before the temperature started to increase greatly. It was soon burning, and it kept getting hotter and hotter. Ruby was breathing heavily before she couldn't take it anymore and she let out a scream.

The smell of cooked meat soon filled the cell as Cinder kept an increasing the temperature, before fully unleashing the full heat of the Fall maidens power. Consuming Ruby's arm in flame. Ruby let out a banshee like scream as her arm was burned. The skin that the flames hungrily consumed was seared off her body. The fire reached all the way up to her shoulder but stopped there. Ruby thrashed violently against the chains letting out screams of pain so loud it caused Emerald to cover her ears. The pain consumed Ruby, it burned all the way down to her soul, consuming everything and just leaving itself behind. Still Cinder held on, until there was nothing left. Cinder let go and watched as Ruby's arm turned to dust and ash. Ruby let out a whimper, she was barely clinging to consciences. Until Cinder violently grabbed her by her throat and held her head at an angle. Ruby fearfully looked at Cinder who held her free hand out and set it aflame. Cinder's face was twisted into a cruel smile.

Cinder placed the palm of her hand on Ruby's right eye and unleashed her fire. Ruby felt her eye boil and melt away, she felt her skin burn and char. She let out one last shrill scream before she couldn't take it anymore and passed out from the pain.

* * *

Ruby let out a hiss of pain as the blade of a knife traced its way from the tip of her middle finger to the wrist. Similar lines were cut from the other digits of her right hand. A rag dipped in alcohol was then placed in the palm of her hands. Ruby bit down on her cheek hard enough to draw blood as she refused to cry out. It has been several days since the incident with Cinder, she now had bandages wrapping her face and what was left of her arm. Curtesy of Hazel, the only friendly face in this hell she was in. Her torturer let out a growl of frustration.

"Why won't you scream!?" The scorpion faunus yelled in his deranged voice. He had been torturing her for the better part of the afternoon, making small but many lacerations all over her body. He grabbed her face violently and held the blade of his knife to her mouth. "I was told by the goddess to make you scream! And if I don't make you scream, she won't be happy! And I can't have her goddess unhappy!" His voice wavered and cracked for a second. It sounded like he was almost going to cry. There was an edge to his voice. "So, I'm going to make you scream if it's the last thing I do." He whispered with a dangerous edge to his voice.

Ruby spat blood in his eye, causing him to cry out in alarm and stagger back. Unfortunately for Ruby this caused him to accidently slice the corner of her mouth. He dropped the knife as he staggered back, whipping the blood from his eye. Once he cleared it he looked at her in complete hatred.

"You bitch!" He bellowed. "Look at what you made me do!" He scooped up the dirty knife off the floor and rushed her. He violently grabbed her hand and plunged the knife into the palm of her hand, twisting the blade violently. Ruby let out a groan in pain. Refusing to scream.

"Scream!" He yelled twisting the blade again. "Scream!" He twisted the blade again. Ruby was biting her cheek with enough force to cut into it. "Scream!" Ruby grit her blood-stained teeth as he pulled the blade out and plunged it into her thigh. "Why won't you fucking SCREAM!" His voice became deranged, losing what sanity he had holding him back. He brought the knife out of her thigh with a twist and held the knife to her face again as he garbed a hold of her hair. "You WILL scream! You WILL break!" He moved the knife away from her face.

"I will die first." Ruby spat out. He raised the knife about to bring it down, until a large and muscular hand gripped the faunus's hand.

"Enough." Hazel's deep and commanding voice ordered.

Hazel yanked the arm back, pulling the faunus man along with it.

"You ignorant cur!" The man yelled. "Her grace will hear of this! And once she does she'll-"

 **SLAP**

Hazel lowered his hand from the backhand slap that he just did. He hit the man with enough force to cause him to kneel in pain.

"Leave." Hazel commanded. The man did, standing up holding a hand to the side of his face. He stopped at the door, sparing one last hateful glace at Ruby before leaving. Hazel turned to Ruby and gently approached her.

"Thank...you." Ruby breathed out. Hazel undid the chains binding Ruby to the wall and carefully caught her as she slumped forward into his arms. Hazel gently laid her on the floor and retrieved medical supplies from a pouch on his belt. Ruby's eye was half lidded as she laid on the cool stone floor. Hazel retrieved a container containing a slave, he scooped up a generous amount before looking to her.

"This is going to hurt."

"What doesn't?" Feeling a pang of guilt Hazel applied the salve to her hand. Ruby let out a cry of pain and whimpered. Hazel applied more salve to her thigh and other serious cuts as Ruby whimpered in pain. He then finished by wrapping her hand in a bandage.

"I'm done Ruby." Hazel said looking to her, finding her crying.

"Why me Hazel? What have I done?" Ruby whispered out between sobs. Hazel didn't say anything instead scooping her up and resting her against his shoulder, allowing her to bury her face in it as she cried. "I just wanted to be a normal girl. I didn't ask for any of this. I want to see my family again Hazel. I want to see Pyrrha." Hazel slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her in his strong embrace. After a while Ruby stopped crying. "Thank you, Hazel." Ruby sniffled. Hazel didn't say anything, opting to just nod. Hazel held her there until she fell asleep, only then did he set her down and made to leave. He stopped at the door and turned back to Ruby's sleeping form.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said before he closed the door and left.

* * *

Ruby was thrown to the ground roughly. Ruby let out a shaky breath of pain before she slowly got to her knees.

"Get up." Salem commanded. Ruby made no move to do so. Salem tscked and Ruby felt a sharp pain on her back, causing her to let out a cry of pain. "I said, get up." Using her arm to steady herself Ruby slowly got to her feet on shaky knees. Ruby reached over and grabbed the wooden staff she was given and slowly stood up. Salem smirked. "Continue."

Ruby barely had anytime to bring up her weapon as her opponent rushed her. Cinder swung her own wooden staff, intending to bash her weapon against Ruby's ribs until Ruby barely brought up her weapon to block it in time. The force of Cinder's hit caused Ruby to slid back several feet, which was followed up with a brutal strike against her face. Ruby dropped her weapon as she fell like a sack of potatoes on the floor, groaning in pain. Emerald and Mercury looked on from the sidelines of the arena, amused as to what was going on.

"Again." Salem commanded. Ruby closed her eye tightly and let out hiss of breath. When she opened her eye again her eye was molten silver. She slowly got up once again and gipped her weapon tightly. Seeing the change in Ruby, Salem let out a Cheshire smile. "Continue."

Cinder charged again but was surprised when Ruby blocked her strike and held strong. Cinder's lone eye widened in shock and stared into Ruby's lone eye. Her eye was practically glowing a molten hot silver, with nothing but hatred being shown. Ruby headbutted Cinder causing her to stumble back, Ruby did not let up as she swung with her pole striking Cinder on her side. Cinder let out a growl as she swung her own weapon but was once again blocked by Ruby. Ruby brought her weapon back and began to swing wildly, rage fueling her. Each impact caused Cinder to slide backwards, the power in each swing increasing. Ruby struck Cinder a final time, the impact had enough force that it knocked Cinder to the floor. If both Emerald and Mercury weren't shocked by this what happened next definitely did.

Cinder barely had any time to react before Ruby straddled her and firmly clasped her hand around Cinders throat. Cinder went bug eyed as Ruby started to squeeze slowly but surely cutting off Cinder's air supply. Gasping for air Cinder grasped Ruby's wrist and tried to pry it from her throat, Emerald and Mercury went to intervene but Salem stopped them with a glare, after backing off Salem looked back with a cruel smile. Seeing that her lackeys were not going to help Cinder started to heat up her hands, hoping to burn Ruby to let go. Ruby let out a hiss. Unleashing her flame seemed to do nothing to Ruby her skin seemed barely affected by her power, in fact it seemed to just make her angrier.

As her vision was growing dark Cinder heard her saving grace from Salem herself.

"That is enough." Cinder expected Ruby to let go. Ruby didn't. In fact, she was squeezing harder. "I said that is enough." Salem raised her voice. Ruby still didn't listen. Salem raised her hand and a black whip materialized in her hand, once formed she sent it forth with a crack striking Ruby's back. Cinder gasped for air as Ruby finally let go and got off her.

Ruby turned and saw that Salem was behind her, still in a rage she went to strike Salem, but her hand was caught and twisted painfully bringing Ruby to her knees. Salem then took her free hand and placed her thumb on the center of her forehead, Ruby went wide eyed before her eye slowly rolled to the back of her head, going limp in the process.

"You two." Salem said, causing Emerald and Mercury to jump. "Take Cinder to her room." She glanced over Cinder in a bored manner, causing Cinder to lower her gaze, before turning to the unconscious Ruby. "I'll be working with her from now on."

* * *

 **So that was it. Good? Bad? Let me know in the reviews, I'm about to play a ton of For Honor and Siege right now so I'll catch you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**'Ello. It's me again and here is a brand new chapter to satisfy your needs. If you like then leave me a review and tell what you liked about it, if you hated it feel free to tell me what you didn't like and how I may improve.**

 **Once again with a warning, Torture, Self Harm AND Attempted Suicide ahead. If this isn't your cup of tea consider yourself warned. **

* * *

Ruby was surround by darkness. For as she could see that's all there was.

"Hello?" Ruby called out and cringed at how much her voice echoed in this space. Ruby glanced down her form and gasped in shock.

 _Is this real!?_

She had both of her hands! She flexed her left hand and moved it around. It moved just like a hand should, it felt real! Ruby then slowly brought her right hand to touch her left hand, expecting it to disappear as soon as she touched it. Flesh touched flesh, and nothing happened, Ruby could feel the gentle pressure of her fingers on her palm. A single tear ran down Ruby's cheek, a tear of happiness.

"Thank you." Ruby silently whispered to herself.

"Ruby." A voice called out so faintly that Ruby herself could barely hear it.

"Hello!?" Ruby called in alarm, her voice a deafening echo. As soon as the echo died down she heard the call again.

"Ruby." It sounded like it was coming behind her, she quickly spun around expecting to see something but saw nothing. The voice beckoned her again.

"Ruby." It sounded so familiar to Ruby, if only she could hear it better. It beckoned once again, and Ruby decided to try and find the source of the voice. Ruby took a step forward and her step echoed loudly, it almost sounded like she was stepping on cobblestone. Ruby pressed forward, she did not know how long she walked but it felt like hours, only having the echoes of her steps to fill the void around her.

"Ruby please." The voice called out again. Ruby stopped dead in her tracts. The voice sounded just like Pyrrha's. Ruby's heart hurt thinking of Pyrrha. How much Ruby wished that this was all a bad dream and that she would wake up in Pyrrha's loving arms with her whispering in her ear that it was just a bad dream and that she is safe here. How she wished that was the case.

It was suddenly brighter around Ruby, everything illuminated by an orange glow and harsh but distant whispers all around her. Ruby continued forward, the whispers were growing louder, they almost sounded like screams to Ruby.

"Ruby please!" Pyrrha's voice begged. Suddenly Ruby was in Beacons courtyard, tall pillars of fire all around her reaching far into the night sky. There were screams of anguish and terror all around her with the animalistic calls and howls of Grimm accompanying the screams as well.

"Ruby please stop this!" Pyrrha's voice yelled out once again. Immediately Ruby ran to follow the voice but was soon stopped with what laid before her.

"Oh my god!" Ruby chocked, placing her hand to me mouth as tears welled in her eyes. All around her where her friends and loved ones, dead. Weiss had a gaping hole in her abdomen, her guts spilling forth from it, her pristine white dress stained red with her blood. Blake throat was cut in a barbaric and brutal way, pure terror and shock was in her eyes. Yang… Yang's lower body was completely gone, as if she was ripped apart. Her eyes held a look of betrayal and sadness. Right next to them was JNPR, their deaths were far more brutal than her team. She couldn't bring herself to look for to long, she felt bile rising in her throat. Ruby doubled over and vomited. She looked back to the corpses of her friends and saw that Pyrrha's body wasn't there. For the briefest of seconds Ruby had hope that she was still alive.

"Please don't do this Ruby, please!" Pyrrha's voice called out once again from the cafeteria. In an instant Ruby ran with as much spread as she could muster and made a beeline for the cafeteria. She reached a broken window and saw the cafeteria on fire from the inside, tables and chairs strewn about the place, and in the center was Pyrrha dragging herself along the ground, her legs limp behind her. Then from the fires walked a figure in all black with glowing red eyes and black wings, confidently strolling her way to Pyrrha.

"Get away from her!" Ruby yelled in rage. She made to jump through the window and save her girlfriend but found that she couldn't move, her whole body has frozen, the only thing she could move was her head. "No!" Ready screamed. "Please don't do this!"

The figure finally reached Pyrrha, from here she could see that it was female. The figure grabbed Pyrrha by the shoulders and flipped her over.

"I thought you loved me, I thought you loved us Ruby!" Pyrrha cried out.

"Pyrrha I'm right here!" Ruby screamed. The figure chuckled a sadistic laugh and grabbed Pyrrha by the throat, lifting her well off the ground.

"Did you honestly think that I loved you?" The figure said in a voice that sounded a lot like hers.

 _What!?_

That's when she saw it, her face. The figure stepped closer to Ruby allowing her to see their face. Ruby's blood ran stone cold, it was her, it was her face. She had eyes like _hers_ , pure evil with a sadistic grin to match the malevolence in those damned eyes. The other Ruby suddenly turned to her, their eyes locked, once again Ruby felt true terror.

"Tell me, how does it feel to be betrayed by those you loved most?" The evil Ruby said with a teasing tone. Pyrrha however didn't answer. "It's ok you don't need to speak." The evil Ruby said placing her free hand on Pyrrha's mouth.

"Please don't! Please I'm begging you! Please!" Ruby cried tears in her eyes. The evil Ruby winked at her and with a sudden and violent motion snapped Pyrrha's neck, dropping her limp body on the floor.

 _No. No no no no no._

Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she found her body could move again. She collapsed to her knees and buried her face in her hands and screamed. Ruby cried, letting all her sorrows flow freely. Suddenly she felt a hand cup her chin and lift her face up, looking at the face of the evil Ruby. Ruby couldn't even bring herself to do anything but ask one question.

"Why?" Ruby begged weakly. The evil Ruby smirked and produced a blade to which she held to Ruby's throat and slowly dragged it across. Ruby went bug-eyed and found she couldn't do anything. As Ruby was slowly starting to choke on her own blood the evil Ruby muttered something.

"As I was, as I am, as you are." She paused for a second. "As you **will** be." With that she finished cutting Ruby's throat and pushed her back. As Ruby landed on her back she tried it say something, anything, but the only thing that came from her mouth was wet gurgles. The last thing she saw was the evil Ruby grinning as _she_ appeared behind her and placed a hand on evil Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby woke up with a gasp.

Ruby was in a new cell now, she was no longer chained to the wall but she was still as trapped as before. The cell was smaller, much smaller. The room had no lighting so Ruby was in constant darkness, it terrified her. Ruby's lips were badly chapped and dry, her throat cried out for relief but she hadn't been given water in who knows how long. The same goes for food. She hasn't been this hungry or thirsty before. It was painful and maddening. She felt weak, she had hardly any energy to move, she felt sleepy-

 _No!_

 _I can't fall asleep!_

Her body demanded sleep, but she can't let that happen. It's too painful, too horrific to go through. Ruby felt sleep taking over, she had to act fast. Her stump was still raw and tender. Taking a few deep breaths to prepare herself Ruby thrust a few fingers into the wound.

Ruby cried out in pain, still she dug her fingers deeper. She kept digging her fingers in her wound until she felt liquid run over her fingers. Ruby let out a final cry of pain before removing her fingers from her self-inflicted wound.

Ruby couldn't see her hand, but she could tell it was covered in blood, she could feel it, it disgusted her. The pain won over her sleepiness keeping her awake for the time being.

 _What time is it?_

 _What day is it?_

 _Am I still even alive anymore?_

Ruby chuckled darkly to herself, if she was to guess she defiantly didn't look alive. Ruby just sat there and let the pain consume her, it was all she had left really. She hasn't seen Hazel or anyone for that matter since she was put into this hell hole. With nothing else to do Ruby sat there with her back against the wall. Whenever she felt sleep taking over Ruby would inflict harm upon herself to keep her awake just that bit longer. It was a futile effort, and Ruby knew it. Eventually she would fall asleep and experience those damned dreams again, slowly driving her to madness. If Ruby was being honest with herself, she would rather be physically tortured again, rather than experience this. With those final thoughts Ruby's eyes slowly closed and fell asleep.

* * *

Ruby was knocked into the dirt. Ruby tried to get up again before a painful kick to her side set her back down.

"Is that all you got Rubbles, I expected better of you. You can cut the head off a Nevermore but can't handle me? Shameful." Yang's voice rang out. But it felt wrong, Yang never spoke like that, it was bitter and full of malice. Ruby didn't have any time to contemplate this as Yang grabbed her painfully by her hair and threw her onto her back. A kick to the side of her head and she was seeing stars. Yang straddled her as she recovered, only to receive a punch to the face, snapping her face to the side. "You're a disappointment to me." Another punch. "You're a disappointment to Qrow." Another punch. "You're a disappointment to Dad." Ruby's face was a bloody mess. Yang grabbed Ruby by her hair and lifted her face up. "And if Mom was still alive, you'd be a disappointment to her." With that Yang let Ruby's head fall to the ground.

Ruby closed her eyes, and when she opened them again she was in Team RWBY's dorm room. Weiss sat at her desk, her back facing her.

"Weiss?" Ruby cautiously asked.

"Do not talk to me." Weiss bit out. Except it didn't sound like Weiss. Her voice sounded distorted, almost demonic. Weiss turned, making Ruby gasp in shock. Weiss had blood leaking from her eyes and from her mouth. Her scar was oozing blood, painting the left side of her face red. "You didn't deserve to become leader. I did. Ozpin made a mistake inviting to this academy." Weiss stood up from her seat showing a gaping hole in her abdomen that was staining her dress red. "Look at what you did Ruby." Weiss took a step towards Ruby, causing Ruby to take a fearful step back. "Look at what you let happen." Weiss took a more aggressive step towards Ruby. "You were too weak, you failed me Ruby. You failed us. You failed at being a leader and look what happened!" Weiss yelled. "Look at me Ruby!" Weiss lunged at Ruby, her arms outstretched. Ruby ducked under Weiss and nearly knocked the bathroom door down as Ruby rammed into it, opened it and slammed it closed, locking it. Violent banging could be heard and felt on the door as Ruby slid to her knees and cried. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME RUBY! YOU FAILED US, YOUR TEAM, YOUR FAMILY! LOOK AT WHAT YOU LET HAPPEN, LOOK AT WHAT YOU CAUSED!" The banging stopped but Ruby kept on crying.

"Ruby?" A voice asked. Ruby looked up, her eyes red and puffy. She saw that she was in the Forever Fall forest. Looking up she saw that Blake was standing before her, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Blake?"

"Why didn't you listen to me Ruby?"

"What?"

"I told you that we needed to stop the White Fang Ruby. I told they were planning something, but you didn't listen." A tear fell from Blake's eye. "Why didn't you listen to me Ruby."

"Blake, I don't underst-"

 **SHHHHNNK**

Ruby's eyes widened. Blake slowly looked down to her abdomen, where a blood red blade was protruding out. The blade was removed allowing Blake to fall over revealing a shadowy figure wearing a Grimm mask. The figure chuckled darkly as it held the blade to the side stalking over towards Ruby.

"Get away from her!" A male voice shouted out behind Ruby. The figure looked up and raised its sword to block another sword. Jaune stepped in front of Ruby in a defensive position both blades clashing. Jaune bashed his shield against the figure causing it stumble back, and allowing Jaune to slash at it, turning the figure to smoke.

Jaune took a breath before turning over to Ruby with a small smile on his face.

"Jaune." Ruby whispered in disbelief. Jaune sheathed his sword and held out a hand to Ruby. Before Ruby could accept the hand, an arrow struck Jaunes shoulder. Pain was evident on Jaunes face as he stumbled back. Ruby whipped her head around and saw Cinder behind her, readying another arrow.

"No!" Ruby yelled as she ran towards Cinder she smirked and let the arrow fly. The arrow seemed to phase through Ruby striking Jaune again. Ruby growled as she reached Cinder, suddenly Cresent Rose was in her hands. Good. Ruby raised Cresent Rose, ready to slice Cinder in half, before a gunshot rang out. Ruby felt like she had just been punched as she fell to the ground. Ruby looked and saw a bullet wound in her shoulder. Ruby looked up and saw Jaune kneeling before Cinder. Cinder placed her hand on his forehead and smiled cruelly as she set Jaune ablaze.

"NOOO!" Ruby yelled having to see this again. Ruby closed her eyes.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Ruby opened her eyes and looked up. Ruby saw Pyrrha in front of her, her weapon in gun form. Except it wasn't her. Her eyes, her eyes were like _hers._ Pyrrha smiled as Ruby backed away fearfully, her back hit a wall. She was back in the cell again, she was trapped.

"I thought you would be happy to see me?" Pyrrha feigned hurt as she walked closer to Ruby. "Isn't my name you call out for help, but now that I'm here you can't stand the sight of me?" Pyrrha's voice grew angry as her weapon switched to its sword form.

"You're not her! You're not Pyrrha!" Ruby yelled out. Pyrrha plunged the blade of her weapon into Ruby's abdomen. Ruby let out a gasp in shock. Ruby tried to speak.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Pyrrha whispered as she brought her face close to Ruby's. "Close your eyes Ruby. Close your eyes and sleep." Pyrrha whispered tenderly as Ruby's eyes slowly closed.

* * *

A port on the door opened casting light into the room. Ruby had to shield her eye from the harsh and offending light. A tray with a small cup of water and a small bowl of rice was slid in and the port closed again, once again leaving Ruby in darkness. Quickly Ruby shuffled over to the spot where the tray was and quickly grabbed the water and took a sip from it. Relief flooded through Ruby as she carefully took another sip, the water soothing her dry throat. Ruby placed the cup down and began to shovel the plain rice into her mouth, not even taking the time to properly chew. Ruby alternated between carefully drinking at eating the rice. As Ruby was eating the rice started to feel weird in her hands and in her mouth, but Ruby ignored it and continued to eat. It wasn't until that the rice started to crawl and writhe in Ruby's hand did she finally take notice and shriek in alarm. Ruby threw whatever was in her hands against the door and backed away violently knocking over the bowl and her cup of water.

Ruby backed herself into a corner and promptly threw up the contents in her stomach. Once done Ruby hugged her knees and began to cry. For the next few days Ruby refused to eat, even refusing to drink. It was a futile effort. The port opened and a tray with the same items was slid through the port. Ruby looked up and slowly crawled over, her body was weak, she needed subsistence. Ruby with a shaky hand grabbed the water and forced herself to take a small sip. Setting the cup down, ruby steeled herself before reaching over to where the rice was. Ruby got a small amount of rice and slowly started to eat it. Ruby alternated between drinking very small sips of water and eating small amounts of rice. Eventually like before the rice started to move again. Ruby paused for a second, steeling herself before bringing the contents of her hand to her mouth and promptly eating it and the rest of whatever was in the bowl.

* * *

"A lonesome star, in a bitter sky, I hear the hungry ghosts calling out in the night, Just a couple victims of this brutal reprise, Am I strong enough to let things just die?" Ruby's voice echoed throughout the castle as she sang from her cell. Ruby sat in the middle of the cell with her legs crossed and seemed to sway her body as if she was in a trance. "I fight and I fight, just to keep the spark alive. But if there's nothing on the other side, Why can't I leave well enough alone and go to the light? Go to the light, Go to the light." As Ruby sang she brought her arm up, warm liquid running down the length of her arm.

Ruby brought her bleeding wrist to her mouth and bit down hard. Blood flowed through her mouth, but Ruby continued to chew and bite at her wrist. Ruby ignored the pain as she brought her arm down as she continued to sing as if nothing happened. "A shadowy hand turns the page, A dark theatre, move across the stage. Teeth like a cone, scrape against the sky. Feelin' alone in a room full of life, stealing a few extra moments and fighting against the time." Ruby brought her wrist up and bit down once more and pulled tearing at her flesh. Ruby felt even more blood flow as she lowered her arm back down to her side.

 _I'm sorry guys. I'm not strong enough._

Ruby closed her eyes and waited for the end to come. Except, it never did.

"I know you're there." Ruby said to the darkness surrounding her. "I can feel you."

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Salem's voice answered from the darkness behind her. Ruby didn't bother to turn around to face her.

"Deep down I knew it was useless, but you can't fault me for trying."

"I'm actually surprised it took you this long to make an attempt on your life young rose. You are a strong one, but your strength is waning if this is anything to go by." Ruby hummed in mild interest before she asked Salem a question.

"How am I still alive?" Salem laughed at this.

"My magic." She said simply as if it were obvious. "You are far too valuable for me to lose young rose."

"What is it that you want from me?" Ruby asked. Salem was silent for a moment before she answered.

"I suppose I can indulge you." Salem said. Ruby heard footsteps come before her, before she felt Salem's presence in front of her. Ruby them opened her eyes and looked up to Salem to find Salem's red eyes glowing in the dark staring back at her. Ruby felt her heart rate go up looking into her eyes, her fight or flight senses activating. Ruby chose to ignore them and continue looking into Salem's eyes.

"What I want from you, young rose is to break completely. You are cracked but not broken, not yet." Ruby felt a cold hand gently cup the side of her face making her shiver. "And, once your broken, I'll repair you, I'll make you beautiful and strong again as you stand by my side." Ruby felt the hand leave her face, and suddenly Salem was gone, and Ruby was alone in her cell again. For a few moments Ruby did nothing, then she started to hum.

"Pushed on and pushed aside, I've changed my song to match each story, I've changed sides. Can I watch 'em as they fall, When they finally try to stand, Redeem myself for everyone I've buried with these hands?" Ruby continued to sing, her voice once again echoing. "I fight and I fight, Just to keep the spark alive. But if there's nothing on the other side, Why can't I leave well enough alone and go to the light."

"Just let it die."

"Just let it die."

"Just let it die."

"Just let it die."

"Just let it die."

"Just let it die."

"Just let it die."

* * *

Ruby laid on the cold floor, curled tightly into a ball. Her room became cold, so cold that she guessed her breath was frosting in the air in front of her. She couldn't stop shaking, this chill seemed unnatural, it pierced through her skin and chilled her down to her bone. Down to her soul. The door to her cell opened. She heard things being placed down on the floor. Slowly Ruby looked up from the floor. She saw a table placed in the center of the cell with a box with four lightbulbs screwed on the top. Next to the table sat Salem in a chair, seemingly unaffected by the drastic cold.

"Cold are we." Salem seemed to state rather than ask. Ruby shakily nodded her head, her teeth chattering. Salem let a smile out at this. "Don't worry Ruby we can fix that, you just need to answer something for me." Salem reached over to the box and flipped a switch causing the four lightbulbs to bathe the room in their gentle light. "Now Ruby how many lightbulbs are there?" Salem asked with a smile.

"F-four." Ruby stuttered. Salem frowned, and the room got slightly colder.

"No Ruby, there are five lightbulbs." Salem said firmly. "Now how many Lightbulbs are there?" Ruby hesitated before answering.

"B-but I only see f-four." The room grew colder again causing Ruby to shake more.

"There are five lightbulbs Ruby." Salem said firmly. "How many lightbulbs are there Ruby?" Salem asked again.

"Please I only see four." Ruby pleaded. Once again, the room got even colder. Ruby let out a whimper.

"There are five lightbulbs Ruby." Salem said firmly once again. "How many lightbulbs are there Ruby?"

 _Just say the answer she wants, you don't have to believe it._ Ruby took a breath of frosty air before she answered.

"There a-are...five lightbulbs." The change was instant, the room went from freezing cold, to nice and warm. Salem was smiling a wicked Cheshire smile.

"Good girl."

A few days later and Ruby had yet to receive any water. Her throat was dry, her head was dizzy and she felt pain all over. The door opened again, Salem walked in holding a clear pitcher of water and two cups. She set the pitcher of water and cups down on the table as she turned on the lightbulbs. Salem slowly poured herself a drink and sat down before taking a sip of the water.

"Hello Ruby." Salem addressed her, however Ruby paid her no mind as her sole focus was on the pitcher of water. Salem let out a small giggle at this. "Would you like some water Ruby?" Ruby's throat was too dry to speak so she opted to dumbly nod. Salem once again smiled at this. "I would be happy to give you some Ruby." Salem said teasingly pouring a cup of water for Ruby. "But you need to tell me how many lights you see." She finished.

Ruby hesitated a long moment before she held up four fingers. Salem took a sip of her water. "How many lights are there Ruby?" Salem asked again. Ruby held up five fingers, Salem took a drink of her water in return, causing Ruby to let out a low whimper. "I want to hear you say it Ruby." Salem said in a commanding tone. "Now how many lights are there Ruby." Ruby mustered all of her strength to speak.

"F-f-fiv-e l-ligh-ts." Ruby croaked out in a broken voice. Salem took another sip of her water as she circled her finger around the rim of Ruby's cup.

"I want you to believe it Ruby. How many lights are there?"

"F-five."

"How many lights?"

"Five."

"How many lights?"

"Five."

"How many lights?"

"Five." Salem smiled as she handed Ruby the water that she so desperately needed.

"Good girl."

 **Sometime later.**

"Ruby." Salem gently called. Ruby looked up from the corner she was sitting in. "Come here and sit in the middle." Ruby slowly shuffled to the center of the cell and sat down as she had before. Salem let out a frown and Ruby winced. "Hmmmmmm." Salem hummed. "Sit with your legs folded under you." Salem instructed. Ruby did as she was instructed. "And keep your arm to the side." Ruby did so. "Perfect, from now on Ruby when you hear me coming I expect you to be in that position when I enter. If you fail to do so you will be punished. Am I clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." Ruby nodded. Salem smiled. She then turned on the lightbulbs. "Ruby." Salem said. "There are now three lightbulbs. How many lightbulbs are there?"

"Three." Ruby answered without hesitation. Salem's smile grew as she got up from her chair and walked over to Ruby, gently cupping her check. Ruby tilted her head into Salem's palm.

"As long as you do as I say Ruby, I will always be here for you."

"Of course, Ma'am."

"Good girl."

Salem was slowly but surely breaking Ruby down and remolding her into what she wanted. Ruby just needed a final...test.

* * *

Ruby sat in the middle of her cell, her legs neatly folded with her arm resting at her side. Salem said that she liked Ruby to sit like this, and whenever she did she was rewarded for it. If Salem was happy then she was happy.

Ruby sat waiting for Salem to arrive like she usually did, except she seemed to be running late. That sent a rush of fear through her. She hoped everything was okay. She heard running, Ruby stiffened. She didn't dare break her posture, Salem wouldn't happy if she did. The rushed footsteps stopped before her door. Ruby swallowed the lump in her throat. With a groan the metal door opened, and light flooded her cell, once again Ruby didn't flinch or move in case it was Salem.

"Ruby!?" A voice called. The last voice she was expecting.

"Y-yang!?" Ruby stuttered. Yang's form came rushing and kneeled in front of Ruby embracing her in a tight hug. Ruby didn't hug her back.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Yang said as she buried her face into Ruby's shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby demanded.

"What do-Oh My God! Ruby your arm!" Yang exclaimed. "Ruby what happened!?"

"What are you doing here?" Ruby demanded again instead of answering.

Yang gave Ruby a concerned look.

"We came here to rescue you." Yang said.

"You need to leave, now Yang, before she comes."

"No! I'm not leaving without you Ruby, I won't lose you!" Yang said taking a hold of Ruby.

"No Yang, please let go!" Ruby yelled as Yang moved her.

"I don't know what they did to you Ruby, but we're here to help you!"

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs as Yang carried her out of her cell. Ruby wriggled and writhed in Yang's grasp as she flailed her arm about trying to get Yang to let her go. As she swung her arm she managed to strike her sister in the face and get her to drop her.

Ruby hit the stone floor hard, but she didn't care. Ruby backed away fearfully from Yang as she turned to Ruby with her eyes red.

"I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU RUBY!" Yang yelled as she stalked over to Ruby as she backed up with tears in her eyes. The sound of a flame igniting caught both of their attentions. They both turned and saw Cinder standing before them a roaring flame in her hand. Cinder raised her hand up and aimed it at Yang, before unleashing a torrent of flame upon her. All the aura in the world couldn't save Yang from those hungry flames.

Yang let out a scream as the flames consumed her, leaving nothing but charred flesh behind. As the corpse of Yang fell to the ground Ruby looked up to Cinder.

"CINDER!" Ruby yelled getting her attention. Ruby crawled over to her and grabbed her dress tightly as she looked into her eye. "IS SHE OKAY!?" Cinder, confused, didn't know how to answer. That was until a voice sounded behind both of them.

"Ruby." Salem said gaining her attention. Ruby let go of Cinder and lunged at Salem. Cinder readied another flame, ready to strike Ruby down, but she did something unexpected. Ruby wrapped Salem in a one-armed hug and cried into her shoulder.

"I was so scared. I didn't know what to do." She cried as she buried her face in her shoulder. Salem slowly wrapped her arms around Ruby and whispered comforting words into her ear, that noticeably made Ruby calm down. Cinder looked on in shock. Sensing that, Salem brought her gaze up to meet Cinder's.

 _What did you do to her?_ Cinder conveyed through her eye. Salem let out a wicked smile as she brushed her hand through Ruby's hair.

"She's ready." Salem said before turning around and walking away with Ruby in tow. Cinder turned around and looked over the smoldering corpse of the guard. Emerald came from the shadows as she stood beside Cinder, watching the corpse burn.

* * *

 **And that's the end. Have a good day everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back again with the third chapter to this story. I just want to take the time and say thank you to all the support I have been getting for this story! It truly does mean a lot to me. With that being said, this will be the last chapter for a week or so, things are starting to get busy and I haven't really had anytime to work on the rest of my story. Hopefully soon I can get back to my 4-5 day schedule.**

 **With all that being said this is a shorter chapter and i apologize for that, but it seemed like a good place to end this chapter. Love or hate it feel free to let me know!**

 **Alright I said all I wanted to say, so feel free to enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ruby stared out of the window, transfixed by the landscape. It was a cold dark world out there, yet beautiful at the same time. It made Ruby feel...peaceful. Ruby was no longer in her cell, instead she was in a room that looked like it belonged in a 5-star hotel, sitting on the first proper bed she has seen in a long time. Ruby turned from the window to gaze upon the mirror on the wall. Ruby looked much different than she did a few months ago. She was naked to start off and while she was cleaned her body was very pale and still had a multitude of scars and burns all over her. Ruby brushed her now upper back length hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, giving Ruby a good look at her empty socket and the burned flesh surrounding it.

Ruby slowly brought her hand up and touched the burned flesh around her empty socket. Ruby then brought her hand down to the scar at the corner of her mouth that she received from Tyrion when he lost control. As Ruby traced the scar she became lost in her thoughts, so lost that she almost missed her door being knocked on.

"Come in." Ruby answered as she lowered her hand back down to her side. The door opened, and the sound of glass heels and footsteps accompanying them entered her room. Cinder and Emerald. Cinder was holding a black hooded robe folded neatly in her hands as she walked in with Emerald right behind her but paused for a second seeing Ruby in her state of undress. Cinder steeled herself as she continued in and walked over to Ruby's side, Emerald by her side.

"Cinder. Emerald." Ruby said as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror, seeming hypnotized by her own reflection. Cinder placed the robe by Ruby's side as Emerald spoke for her.

"Mistress Salem wishes for you to wear this for the ceremony." Ruby made no indication of hearing her. Cinder looked over to Emerald who shrugged in turn. Ruby unnerved the both of them, and they wished to leave as soon as they could. Both Cinder and Emerald made to leave but Ruby's voice stopped them.

"Cinder." The way Ruby said it sent shivers up her spine. "What are you afraid of?" Ruby asked still staring into the mirror. Cinder's eye narrowed as Emerald made to speak, however, she was silenced by Ruby. "Emerald." The tone of her voice said, 'If you want to live don't say a word.' "Cinder can speak for herself." Ruby finally turned from her reflection and looked directly into Cinder's eye. "Can't you Cinder?" Ruby challenged.

Cinder's eye narrowed dangerously at this. Emerald looked terrified off to the side. "I can see it in your eye, you wish to hurt me, you wish to kill me. But you won't do that, will you Cinder?" Ruby continued, taunting Cinder. "So, what are you afraid of?" Ruby asked again. Cinder opened her mouth to speak and a low groan came out as she forced herself to speak.

"….nothing." Cinder said. Ruby let out her very own cruel smile at hearing this, it sent shivers down both Cinder's and Emerald's spines.

"We'll see about that." Ruby said before turning back to the mirror. Cinder, fuming, turned and left the room, Emerald following close behind her. Ruby smirked to the mirror as the left. Ruby stood up from the bed and unfolded the black robe with her hand. With some minor difficulty Ruby was able to slip the black robe over her form. The silkiness of the robe felt great against her skin, a far cry from the rags she had been wearing over the past few months. With nothing else to do Ruby sat back down on the bed and waited to be summoned for the ceremony.

The summons came in the in the form of two guards entering her room and motioning for her to follow them. The guards, or husks as she learned they were called are those that have consumed or have had Grimm blood enter their system, the blood slowly driving them to insanity before completely losing their minds and disappearing soon afterwards. This is their fate, to serve Salem, for eternity.

Ruby slowly rose from the bed and followed the guards as she put her hood up. As they walked the halls of the fortress Ruby took note of the gothic architecture that seemed to influence this place. Ruby turned her head and once again gazed out the tall windows that lined the halls, giving her a view of the shattered moon in the sky. It was beautiful. Who knew such a place existed tucked away in the deepest darkest corner of Remnant, it truly was otherworldly. Ruby's thoughts were cut short as they reached a grand door that slowly opened as they approached it, allowing Ruby to enter the outside in months. Ruby hesitated at the door, the guards noticed this and turned to Ruby expectantly. Ruby slowly brought her foot up and placed it on the cold stone ground outside. Taking a deep breath Ruby continued to walk with the guards for a good while.

As they were walking Ruby took note of the surroundings, twisting black stone, geometric purple crystals, and Grimm spawning pools littering the landscape. Once again, beautiful in its own haunting way. Ruby turned her attention in front of her, seeing a steep hill with a stair case carved in its face with everyone gathered in front of it. If Ruby looked to the top of it, she could see Salem waiting for her at the top. As they reached the hill Ruby glanced to her side and saw that everyone she has seen, and some people she has never have gathered to witness the ceremony. Out of everyone there, she focused on someone in particular, Hazel. Hazel seemed to be giving her a look of pity that just angered Ruby to no end, he abandoned her, and he thinks he has the right to pity her? Ruby let out a low growl as she passed him, audible only to Hazel himself. Ruby looked forward and let out a smirk as she saw Cinder waiting for her at the base of the steps to escort her the rest of the way up. The guards stopped at either side of Ruby as they reached Cinder, nothing happened for a moment before Ruby broke the silence.

"Well." Ruby said expectantly, causing Cinder to quirk her exposed eyebrow. "Lead on." Ruby commanded Cinder as if she was a small child. Cinder narrowed her eye in rage as she turned and started to climb the steps, Ruby following close behind her.

Ruby said nothing else as she and Cinder climbed the steps, opting to let silence reign. Ruby however, could feel the rage radiating off Cinder, and it gave her nothing but pleasure watching her squirm. After a few moments of climbing the steps they finally reached the top, where Salem waited, standing next to a stone pedestal with a silver goblet resting on the surface of it, a steep cliff stood a few paces ahead. Cinder bowed her head in Salem's presence as Ruby kneeled in front of her. Salem brought her hands under Ruby's hood and brought it back, exposing Ruby's face. Salem then brought her hand under Ruby's chin and gently brought Ruby's gaze to her. Ruby looked into Salem's eyes with nothing but pure devotion in her own, Salem's eyes no longer affecting her.

"Stand child." Ruby did so without hesitation. Salem gestured to the edge of the cliff, Ruby walked over to it, peering down Ruby's breath was stolen from her chest as she gazed at what she saw. Several dozen trees, with black bark and white leaves with red veins. Surrounded by the trees was a large Grimm spawning pool, but unlike the other pools that constantly churned, this one was calm and serene. "The Garden." Salem said walking up to Ruby. "The birth place of Remnants first Grimm. Me." Salem said before turning to Ruby. "Now it will the place of your rebirth Ruby Rose." Salem said causing Ruby to look up at Salem. "Are you ready." Salem demanded more than asked.

"Yes." Salem smiled at Ruby's answer.

Salem produced a ceremonial dagger from her robe as she walked backed to the pedestal. Once she reached it Salem held her right hand over the goblet as she cut deeply into her wrist. Black blood oozed from her self inflicted wound into the goblet. After a few moments the bleeding stopped, the goblet partially filled. Salem gently grabbed it and walked back to Ruby, presenting the goblet to her. Ruby took the offered goblet before backing up to the cliff, her ankles right at the edge. Ruby looked into the contents of the goblet before taking a deep breath. Ruby slowly brought the goblet up to her lips and tilted it back, spilling the blood in her mouth. The black blood burned her mouth and her throat as it went down, still Ruby drank on till there was nothing left. Ruby let the goblet drop from her hand as she finished, earning a clatter as it impacted the stone floor. At first Ruby only felt a terrible burning in her stomach, as it felt like a hole was being burned through it. Then Ruby felt pain everywhere as her nerves where set afire. Ruby suppressed a scream as the pain was nearly too much to bare.

Ruby felt movement under her skin. Lifting up her arm Ruby saw dark purple, almost black veins forming and dancing under her skin. Ruby couldn't see it, but she could feel it as the sclera of her eye turned black. Ruby felt as if her head was about to be split open as she brought her hand to her head. Ruby took a step back, causing her to fall off the cliff and plummet below. Ruby didn't feel the weightlessness of herself falling, Ruby didn't feel impacting the Grimm ichor with enough force to break most of the bones in her body, nor did Ruby feel herself sink into the depths of the pool.

For a few moments Ruby felt nothing, and she was thankful for that. Then Ruby felt everything. Ruby felt her broken bones rearrange and reform. Ruby tried to scream, tried to breath, but found she could not as Grimm ichor flooded her mouth. Ruby felt something tear through the healed flesh of her stump, she felt the painful process of new bone and flesh forming, as the nerves sent rapid fire signals throughout her body. Ruby felt the pain of a new eye being formed in her empty socket and felt as a new flesh grew around it. Ruby felt two bony protrusions burst from her back and felt them grow as the folded against her back. Ruby closed her eyes, the pain too much. Then as quickly as the pain came it stopped. Ruby opened her eyes. Blood red eyes shined through the blackness of the ichor.

Salem and present company gathered at the edge of the Grimm pool. The surface of the pool churned violently before it suddenly stills. A clawed Grimm hand bursts from the surface of the pool. The hand slowly closes as it sinks back underneath the ichor. Movement can be seen from under the surface as it headed towards the shore. Salem could feel the fear and anticipation from her underlings, it caused a smile to grow on her face. The fear increased as Ruby finally emerged from the Grimm ichor. Ruby crawled on all fours as she emerged, Grimm ichor clinging to her now naked form. Ruby's skin and hair were as white as Salem's, and just like Salem purple veins danced across her skin. Ruby's Grimm arm was a lot like Cinder's in nature, but hers had a less skeletal shape and had white bone armor adorning it, and the addition of long sharp claws that Cinder lacked. But unlike Salem, Ruby had a pair of black raven like wings folded against her back, giving her the look of an angel fallen from the heavens. What caused Salem's joy was when Ruby finally looked up at them. Her eyes were just like Salem's.

Ruby took a deep breath before throwing her head back and letting out a high pitched, fear inducing, banshee like scream that echoed throughout the Grimmlands. The scream was so loud it caused those present, except Salem, to cover their ears in pain as a terrible fear surged through their bodies. The howls and roars of other Grimm could be heard accompanying Ruby's. After a moment the scream stopped as Ruby doubled over again, supporting herself on shaky arms as she took ragged breaths. She heard footsteps in front of her, looking up Ruby saw Salem standing before her. Salem's smile grew as she cupped her hand her against Ruby's cheek, earning a purr from Ruby.

"Welcome to the world Abaddon." Salem said, giving Ruby her new name.

"Thank you, Mother." Abaddon replied.

* * *

 **It has been a long time coming guys and I appreciate every single one of you. Also, I put a pun somewhere in the chapter, those find it and tell me I will give a cookie and a shout out to. With that have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back again with another chapter to Abaddon! Sorry it took me so long, things have been busy and will** **continue to be busy for the time being, been taking online classes with a final coming up and I'm going to have to go back to college soon. So updates may be slow for a little while longer, but know even if I don't update in awhile for some reason I haven't given up on this story and am working my hardest to get you guys the next chapter.**

 **With all of that out of the way feel free to read that chapter and let me know what you guys thought of it!**

* * *

Abaddon once again found herself in her room, staring into the mirror as she did before, transfixed by what she had become. Abaddon glanced down and looked at her Grimm her arm, slowly closing her hand, her bone armor clinking as they grinded against each other. Abaddon flexed her wings as she was consumed by her thoughts, until she was brought out of them by Salem.

"How do you feel?" Salem asked off to the side. Abaddon looked back into the mirror, looking at Salem's reflection. Abaddon hesitated before answering.

"...Alive, powerful, beautiful." Abaddon opened her fist before closing it again tighter. " _Hungry_." Abaddon said in a husky tone. Salem smiled.

"All in due time dear Abaddon." Salem said as she walked over to Abaddon, holding a bundle of clothes, presenting them to her. Abaddon took the offered clothes and unfolded them, picking up a black high collar Victorian style trench coat with white highlights.

"Thank you, Mother." Abaddon hummed in approval as she went to put on the clothes given to her.

After changing, both Salem and Abaddon left her room and strolled down the long halls of the fortress. Abaddon wore her black trench coat, her wings poking through holes in the back tailored for her. Under the coat Abaddon wore a white buttoned blouse with a neckerchief that had a ruby gemstone attached to it, a homage to who she once was. She then wore black fitted pants with black knee-high boots. Abaddon had to admit, she liked her new style.

"Mother?" Abaddon asked, gaining attention from Salem. "Where are we going?" Salem hummed.

"You will see." Salem answered. Abaddon hummed, deciding not to question her further. The halls started to feel familiar to Abaddon, they pass an iron door, and then another. It suddenly came back to Abaddon, they were in the dungeons, where she was kept prisoner. And that was when Abaddon felt it. It was foreign to her, fear. Not her own, someone else's. Abaddon's breath hitched as she felt this person's fear. It felt...wonderful, this person's fear drew her as she picked up her pace. Salem sent her a glace, calming her instantly. "Be calm Abaddon, we are drawing near." Abaddon nodded her head.

"I'm sorry." Salem let out a chuckle.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, you are young, with time you will learn to control your urges. You are not mere Grimm Abaddon, you are special."

"Can I ask a question?" Abaddon inquired. Salem nodded. "Why did you turn me?" If Abaddon expected Salem to stop she was disappointed, as Salem kept her stride.

"I cannot trust Cinder." Salem said simply. "She plans to betray me, she thinks that she can hide it, but she still has her uses. Cinder, for the time being, is my sword and you Abaddon will be my hammer. When the sword bends, and it will bend, it is the job of the hammer to bring it back to shape."

"Why not let the sword break then re-forge it, as you did with me? If she plans to betray you why not deal with her and be done with it?" Salem let out a smile at this.

"As I have said, Cinder is useful the way she is now. I never intended to keep her as my underling, once all is said and done, you will take her place. But, for now you will work alongside her, as my right and left hands. I trust that you understand."

"Of course, Mother. I understand." Abaddon confirmed. Both of them stopped at an iron door, Abaddon could smell it better now, this person's fear. It was intoxicating.

"I had Tyrian get you something for after the ceremony." Salem said gesturing to the cell. "I'll wait outside for you."

"Wait, what do I do?" Abaddon questioned as she stepped up to the door. Salem smiled at this.

"Follow your instincts and try not to have too much fun with it." Salem said as she crossed her arms. Abaddon nodded as she opened the door and entered the cell. Abaddon saw a man tied to a chair with a bag over his head. He was shaking in fear as he heard Abaddon enter the cell.

"Hello? Who's there?!" His muffled voice said. Abaddon said nothing as she walked toward him, her boots pounding on the stone floor. His breathing got more erratic as she neared him. Abaddon stopped in front of him as she inhaled deeply through her nose.

"Has anyone ever told you how good you smell?" Abaddon asked. The man stiffened.

"What?" His muffled voice responded. Abaddon circled him like a shark.

"Your fear, it smells delicious, it's almost intoxicating." Abaddon took another deep breath. "And it is making me very hungry." Abaddon said this as she continued to circle the man.

"Who are you?" His scared voice sounded out. Abaddon stopped in front of him, her Grimm arm was twitching. Abaddon brought her hand up and took of the bag of the man's head. He was a very unremarkable man, with average features, forgettable really. His face morphed to one of terror when he saw Abaddon. Before he could say anything, Abaddon shot her hand out and grasped his throat firmly. This caused even more fear to surge through him, driving Abaddon even further.

"I am Abaddon." She said as she brought her Grimm arm up and placed it upon his chest. "And you." Abaddon dug her claws into his flesh, earning a groan from the man. "Are dead." A dark red aura surrounded Abaddon, the man's aura showed itself as well in a dark green color. Abaddon let go of the man's throat as he let out a terrible scream of pain as his aura traveled to Abaddon's hand and up her arm, she was draining the man of his aura. As Abaddon was draining the man, unbeknownst to herself, her eyes slowly faded from red to silver.

"PLEASE, I-" The man let out another scream of pain as Abaddon dug her claws deeper as she continued to drain him of his aura. His screams grew louder as she drained him more and more, his skin paling considerably and seeming to age at a rapid rate, his screams soon started to become distorted and eventually die completely as Abaddon finished draining him. Abaddon removed her hand, a burn mark in the shape of her hand left on the now mummified looking cadaver. The red aura around her faded and her eyes reverted back to their red color as Abaddon looked at her Grimm hand, she closed her fist as she turned and walked out of the cell, meeting Salem on the outside.

"Mother, I would like to fight Cinder."

* * *

Cinder, and her two companions Emerald and Mercury, walked through the long winding hallways of the fortress, Cinder's glass heels echoing throughout the halls. Mistress Salem summoned her to the arena, as to why she could only guess.

"Does the air feel more oppressive than usual?" Mercury asked behind her.

"Honestly Merc-" Emerald began before she was cut off by Cinder.

"...Shut up, both of you. I am in no mood for your childish bickering." Cinder warned dangerously, her voice still very much hoarse but she is finally able to talk. With that they heeded her advice least they get burned. After a few more moments of walking they finally reached their destination, the great doors to the arena opened with their presence revealing the dimly lit room, and the last person Cinder wanted to see.

Abaddon turned to the door, her red eyes shining bright in the dimly lit room. Abaddon adopted a wicked smile at seeing them.

"Well if it isn't the three stooges." Abaddon's voice had a small echo to it in the circular room. "What honestly took you guys so long, don't tell me that you were doing your makeup because nothing will ever fix what I did to you." Cinder let out a growl at this, causing her smile to grow more. "Honestly, how pathetic is it that a Huntress in training managed to best you at the apex of your power, well you what they say about pride."

"..Enough!" Cinder yelled out.

"My, looks like you can speak for yourself now, you don't need that mongrel to follow you around like a lost puppy anymore." Emerald narrowed her eyes and gripped her pistoles. Abaddon laughed at this. "Ah who am I kidding, they'll still follow around, I mean what are they without you? A dirty street rat and Daddy's anger therapy?" Mercury tensed at this, ready to fight. "Cinder, control your pets please." Abaddon said gesturing to both Emerald and Mercury. Cinder motioned, for both of them to stand down. "Besides, I don't want to fight them. I want to fight you." Cinder walked forward, her heels clicking, once she got close they started to circle one another, sizing each other up.

"...What are you smiling at?" Cinder spat out.

"Me? Oh, nothing. Actually, I've been thinking about how mean I have been to you Cinder, as an apology I'm going to let you take the first swing. But, I want you to hit me as hard as you can, listen closely as I know your issues with being told what to do." Cinder let out a growl at this. "I want you to hit me as hard as you can with everything you got, even if you have to use your fall maiden powers."

"...And if I don't?" Cinder questioned. Abaddon let out a hum as she put a finger to her chin.

"Then I guess your Stepmother was right about you." Abaddon said casually. Cinder's eye widened as she felt pure rage take over herself. With a low rage infused roar Cinder poured all her power into the torrent of flames that she sent Abaddon's way. Abaddon smiled as the flames consumed her. Cinder panted as she stopped her attack, a smile forming on her face that soon died as the flames cleared.

"Consider that nerve touched." Abaddon said, seemingly unharmed by the flames.

"...What, how?" Cinder asked bewildered, Emerald and Mercury also looked on in shock.

"I could tell you but, I don't want to bore you." Popping her neck. "But I can tell you this, you're fucked." Abaddon was on Cinder in an instant, she moved with such speed that Cinder barely had any time to react. A ripping sound echoed throughout the arena as Cinder dodged but couldn't save the sleeve of her left arm from Abaddon's claws. Cinder growled as her own Grimm arm was exposed. Abaddon threw the torn sleeve at Cinder's feet. "Come on Cinder put up a fight."

"...If it's a fight you want." Cinder summoned duel swords in her hands. "It's a fight you'll get."

"Good." Abaddon threw her arms to her side claws extending from her regular hand as she spread her wings. With a piercing war cry from Cinder, she launched herself with all her might at Abaddon. Abaddon herself doing the same with the aid of her wings. Cinder spun herself in the air, intending to land a horizontal strike against Abaddon hoping to cut her in half, Abaddon however was going to have none of this. As Cinder swung her swords Abaddon caught them in her hand, a red aura protecting her palms. Cinder looked shocked as Abaddon winked at her before headbutting Cinder causing her to stumble back. Abaddon followed up with a kick to Cinder's abdomen sending flying. Cinder tumbled along the ground as she righted herself, digging the sharp nails of her Grimm hand in the floor to slow her down.

Cinder ran towards Abaddon as she once gained summoned her swords, Abaddon likewise charged her. Cinder slashed, Abaddon parried and entered Cinder's guard, slicing Cinder's side earning a pained growl from Cinder. Cinder didn't have much room to swing her swords with Abaddon so close, but she tried nonetheless. She swung again as Abaddon parried the blade again sidestepping her with a flashy twirl slashing at Cinder again as she did so. Glyphs surrounded Cinder as she was growing frustrated, hoping to create some distance Cinder expelled flames to the area around her. Abaddon stood strong against the flames, seeming to part, making way for Abaddon. Abaddon launched herself forward and landed a brutal kick to Cinder's side. Cinder not expecting this was caught off-guard as she was thrown to the ground.

Before Cinder could recover she was grabbed by the throat by a clawed hand and lifted well off the ground. Cinder grabbed the arm and unleashed her fire, trying to burn this constant thorn in her side.

"Are you done?" Abaddon asked in a bored manner. Cinder struggled on for a while longer, soon opting to glare at Abaddon, hoping to burn a hole through her head. "Tell me Cinder, what are you afraid of again?" Cinder growled.

"...Go to hell." Abaddon closed her eyes and took a deep inhale through her nose. Abaddon opened her eyes and looked Cinder directly in her eye.

"You're afraid of your stepmother, and your stepsisters." Cinder started to struggle violently. "You never wanted your father to remarry, but he did it anyway and died soon after, how curious." Cinder let out a feral scream as she clawed of Abaddon's Grimm arm. "Poor thing, you were abused, treated like a spec of dirt underneath their boots. You were afraid of your eldest stepsister especially, she would beat you often wouldn't she, what was her name? Anastasia, or was it Drizella? Oh, that's right you couldn't say their names could you, or you'd be beaten." At this point tears flowed freely from Cinder's eye having those memories brought up again. " And you are afraid of me." With that Abaddon dropped the sobbing Cinder to the ground.

Abaddon passed the stunned forms of Emerald and Mercury as she walked to the door but stopped. She sent them both a sideways look.

"Remember this both of you." With that Abaddon left.

* * *

"Was all of that necessary Abaddon?" Salem seemed to scold her. They stood outside on a balcony as Abaddon leaned on the railing.

"It felt necessary to me." Abaddon answered back. "Besides if anything this well help her grow into a stronger flunkey for you. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Be that as it may, I cannot help but feel you will let your personal feelings dictate your actions." Abaddon bowed her head looking at the twisted landscape below.

"Fine, from now on I'll _try_ to keep my feelings in check. But have you felt the anger and hatred she carries with her, it's hard to not act on them!" Abaddon exclaimed as she draped her arms over the railing.

"She is quite the beacon I admit, however as I said you must learn to control your instincts. You are so much more than Grimm Abaddon." Abaddon let out a small smile at this.

"Thanks Mother." Abaddon said still gazing at the landscape. Abaddon soon heard Salem leave, leaving Abaddon alone with just her thoughts to keep her company.

* * *

Abaddon found herself in a snow-covered forest. She looked around and couldn't help but have a sense of familiarity. Like she's been her before, but she just couldn't place it. Abaddon took a step forward a soft crunch of the snow sounding underneath her boot. Abaddon was going to continue walking forward before she sensed it, her head snapping to the left. Sorrow, mourning over a loved one. Abaddon let out a sinister smile at this as she turned to where the negativity was coming from and started to make her way in the same direction. The where and why could wait until later, right now she sensed easy prey ahead and her arm twitched in anticipation for it.

Abaddon doesn't know for how long she walked but the closer she got to the source of the negativity the more familiar the forest felt to Abaddon. There was a nagging at the back of her head, she should know where she is, but she just couldn't remember and it angered Abaddon. Abaddon could see the trees clearing up ahead, the source of the negativity was just on the other side. Abaddon crossed the tree line and stopped dead in her tracks. She remembered where she was now. Ruby would visit this place all the time before she became Abaddon, her mother's grave. Except now there was a second grave with someone in a wheel chair crying in front of it. The red hair was unmistakable, it was Pyrrha.

Pyrrha sat in the wheel chair her head in hands as she sobbed, her body raking with each cry. Abaddon forgot everything in that moment, she forgot Salem, Cinder, everything that was done to her, there was only Pyrrha in this moment.

"Ruby." Pyrrha cried out. Abaddon felt a hole form in her chest at that name.

"Pyrrha." Abaddon softly said. Her eyes widened when she realized she said her name out loud. Pyrrha stiffened at hearing her name being called and slowly turned over to Abaddon. Abaddon saw how pale and sickly Pyrrha looked, her eyes bloodshot and her nose red from crying so much. Her eyes widened in fear and shock upon seeing Abaddon. There was a moment of silence as fresh tears started to well up in her eyes.

"No." Pyrrha softly said, the first time Abaddon had heard her voice in a long time. Pyrrha let out a mournful scream as she closed her eyes. "NO!"

Abaddon woke up with a gasp, she shot up in her bed. Her skin was covered in a cold sweat and her head hurt like hell. There was a deep pain in her chest as Abaddon put her hand over it, letting out a low groan at the intensity of the pain. Her aura was blinking on and off before the pain finally faded away suddenly. Abaddon got out of the bed and stumbled over to the mirror and nearly fell over in shock once she saw herself. Her eyes where no longer red, they were silver again. Abaddon slowly brought her hand up and touched around her eye. Suddenly they were gone, her eyes back to red. Abaddon let out a sigh in relief at this as she walked back to her bed and sat down. Abaddon recounted her dream, seeing Pyrrha again. Just thinking of her made a strange feeling apparent in her chest, it was almost like she could feel her out there, feel her sorrow. In an instant it was gone, and all Abaddon felt was a strange emptiness in her chest. Abaddon felt something wet land on her open palm, looking down Abaddon saw a tear droplet. Abaddon closed her palm tightly and wiped her eyes.

Abaddon stood up and tightened her robe, there was no way she was going to get anymore sleep tonight. Abaddon exited her room and proceeded to walk the twisting halls of the fortress. Every once in a while, she would pass by a husk and they would bow to her, she paid them no mind however as she was completely lost in her thoughts. Abaddon soon reached an open atrium like room, the red and purple sky taking the place of the roof and the walls. Abaddon walked over to the side of the open room and gripped the side railings tightly as she looked off to the horizon.

"Pyrrha." Abaddon softly whispered before closing her clawed hand tightly, black blood dripping from her closed fist.

* * *

 **With that, that's the end of the chapter. I'm going to go ahead and say this to ease the fears of some of you. Abaddon WILL NOT become good again in this story. This story will not have a happy ending where everyone lives happily ever after. I'm afraid I can't say more than that however, so just trust me on that. And yes, Abaddon still has her silver eyes, they will come into play later, also Abaddon does appear immune to Cinder's fall maiden powers, that will also be addressed later.**

 **And that's the end of the chapter, once again let me know what you guys thought of it and how I may improve. With that have a great Day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back, sorry it took me so damn long. I have been busy with** **college and my research so I have not had that much time to work on my story, but now I'm finally finished and I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. And in other new this story has reached over 4,000 views, 90 follows, and 50 favorites! Never in my wildest dreams could I have ever imagined that my story would do this good. So, I just want to say thank to all of you! It truly means a lot to me!**

 **Now on to the chapter! Like it or hate it, let me know, I love to hear from you guys!**

Pyrrha had never been to Patch before, she never had any reason to. That was until she met Ruby. At first Pyrrha didn't think much of the red reaper. She remembers being impressed at how a she was able to get into Beacon two years early. This fact intrigued Pyrrha, she wanted to know more about her, so she soon started to spend time with her. Pyrrha learned a lot about the young reaper, where she grew up, about her family, Zwei. Pyrrha still laughs thinking of the day Zwei was mailed to Beacon, Ruby looked positively adorable gushing over the Corgi. The more and more time Pyrrha spent with Ruby the more Pyrrha found herself wanting to spend even more time with the red reaper. It came to the point that whenever Pyrrha saw Ruby she got a warm and fuzzy feeling inside her chest. It would be awhile until she realized what this feeling was, and the realization hit her like a sugar crazed rampaging Nora.

Pyrrha was about to take a bite into some pancakes when she suddenly dropped the fork from her hand and into the plate of syrup covered pancakes.

'I'm in love with Ruby Rose.'

Was the singular thought in her mind. Suddenly the warm and fuzzy feeling made sense to her, it was love. Pyrrha looked right next to her to see Ruby with a cookie in her mouth as she held a notebook in her hands, humming a soft tune as she scanned the pages. Ruby looked absolutely adorable.

"Are you ok P-money?" Yang had said at the time, snapping Pyrrha out of her trance. Before she could turn and address Yang however Ruby looked up from her notebook and turned to Pyrrha with the cookie still in her mouth. Their eyes met as Pyrrha's hardened emerald green eyes looked into Ruby's bright and innocent silver orbs. It took Pyrrha a second to realize that she was still staring at Ruby and had not answered Yang. A noticeable blush had formed on her face as she quickly turned to answer Yang, only to see her with a quirked eyebrow and a side smirk.

"Y-yes of course." Pyrrha stuttered, Yang's smirk grew. Yang questioned Pyrrha a little further before she soon dropped the topic and left Pyrrha alone. Pyrrha glanced back at Ruby and saw a small blush on her face as she scanned the notebook for their upcoming class. Perhaps Pyrrha wasn't the only one that came to a realization that day.

Over the next few days Pyrrha had psyched herself up to finally ask Ruby on a date. Pyrrha had never felt this nervous before, she was a huntress in training that has had many tournament wins under her belt, yet she was afraid to ask a girl out? It seemed so childish to Pyrrha at the time, but eventually she mustered up the courage to go and ask Ruby.

Pyrrha had opened her dorm room and walked the ten feet in front of her to Ruby's dorm, her teammates looking on from her dorm, giving her silent cheers of encouragement. Pyrrha reached the door and stood there for a second, she felt nervous, more nervous than she had ever felt before. Pyrrha took a deep breath and brought her hand up to knock on the door. Before she could knock the door swung open and Ruby nearly collided with Pyrrha.

"Gah, Pyrrha!"

"Gah, Ruby!" Both of them yelled.

"Ummmm, Hi?" Ruby sheepishly said. As she tapped her fingers together, a nervous habit of hers. "How are you?" Pyrrha let out a giggle at this.

"Hello Ruby, I'm doing good." Pyrrha said as she rubbed her arm nervously. Both of their respective teams watched on with smiles on their faces with one or two members on each team taking a video of this moment.

"Soooo." They both said at the same time. God this is so awkward Pyrrha had thought. "Ruby?"

"Yes?" Pyrrha took a deep breath.

"Would you...like to go out with me sometime?" Ruby's answer was instant.

"Yes!" Ruby yelled as she jump hugged Pyrrha. Both teams could be heard cheering for both of them.

That's how it all started. Both Ruby and Pyrrha would spend so much time together and yet still had time for their teams, it truly amazed both teams. The couple could often be found on top of the dorm building, leaning against each other as they talked. It was during one of these moments that Ruby mentioned Patch again.

"...And if you like you can stay with me and Yang during the break, Patch is beautiful this time of year!"

"That sounds lovely Ruby, but I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing!" Ruby let out a gasp in excitement. "You can meet my Dad, oh my gosh he would love you Pyrrha!" Ruby's smile faded slightly. "And you can meet Mom to, she would love you so much Pyrrha." Pyrrha wrapped Ruby in a warm embrace.

Then Pyrrha was chosen to be the next Fall Maiden. It tore Pyrrha up how she couldn't tell Ruby anything, they promised to be open with each other and here she was, keeping a secret from her. She was afraid. She was afraid what would happen if she said yes, what would happened to her, to Ruby and their beautiful relationship. Everything got worse when the fall of Beacon happened. That woman, Cinder was her name had taken the Fall Maiden powers before they could be given to her. Both Pyrrha and Jaune raced to the top, to try and stop her. The ensuing fight was horribly one sided. With the full power of the Fall Maiden Cinder decimated both of them. As Pyrrha laid there on the ground, her leg mangled, possibly broken and a piece of rebar through her abdomen she saw Cinder, kill Jaune. For the first time in her life Pyrrha felt true rage as she was losing consciousness, but all of that anger turned to fear as the last thing that Pyrrha heard was Ruby scream and a white light overtake her.

When Pyrrha came to in the hospital they told her that Ruby was gone, only her beloved cape and Cresent Rose laid in the rubble. For the second time in her life Pyrrha felt rage, but soon all of that rage turned to sorrow. Pyrrha was soon transferred to a shared room with Yang. They tried to comfort each other as much as they could, but they were both hurting deeply. Weiss, Ren, and Nora came to visit as that was all that was left. Blake had left and Jaune was dead, Weiss herself was nearly taken back to Atlas but she fought tooth and nail against her farther and managed to stay with her friends.

Yang and Ruby's farther came to visit often as well, he was very nice man. He treated Pyrrha like she was a member of the family. The same went for Weiss, Ren, and Nora. When the time came to be released he and asked her if she had a place to stay, when she said no he immediately took her in. The same went for everyone else when they said they were staying at a hotel. Taiyang assured them there was plenty of room for everyone. Pyrrha was released from the hospital soon after forced into a wheel chair for the time being.

Now she was in Patch, but she felt numb to everything around her as she looked out the car window.

"We're almost there guys." Taiyang said as he looked in the rear-view mirror at Pyrrha. Yang sat in the passenger seat, leaning against the door. Pyrrha didn't respond, she just continued to look at the scenery. Weiss, Ren, and Nora would join them later as Taiyang didn't have enough room for all of them, as Yang and Pyrrha were currently injured they were the priority. After a couple more minutes of driving they reached the Xiao-Long household. It was a beautiful house, Pyrrha had to admit. It definitely looked like it had enough room for everyone.

When the car stopped Yang opened the door and got out, Taiyang doing the same thing. Yang opened the door opposite to her and getting the wheel chair out for Pyrrha.

"Careful Yang." Her father warned.

"I'm fine Dad." She said bringing the wheelchair to him and opening the door for Pyrrha. With the aid from both of them, she was moved from the car to the wheel chair. Once seated Pyrrha offered a quite thanks and began to wheel herself around. After entering the house Taiyang showed Pyrrha a little tour of the first floor and the guest bedroom. She wheeled herself into the room and took look around.

"Thank you, Mr. Xiao-Long." Pyrrha said quietly. Taiyang nodded and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but closed it. He hesitated for a moment before opting to say something else.

"I'm going to leave the door open if that's alright with you?" Pyrrha nodded, opting not to say anything. With that Taiyang left the room, leaving Pyrrha alone with her thoughts.

"Jaune...Ruby..." Pyrrha silently whispered as tears welled up in eyes. Pyrrha buried her face in her hands as she let out a sob. Pyrrha hadn't had much time to herself over the past few days, now that she was alone she let all of her emotions go. Pyrrha didn't know if Ruby even was still alive, and that hurt her more than anything. Cinder. The woman came to mind, she was the one responsible for all of this. Soon all her sorrow turned to anger as she closed her fists tightly.

She was angry, angrier than she had ever been in her entire life. She was angry at Cinder for killing Jaune and taking her Ruby. She was angry at Ozpin for forcing all of this upon her. And most of all, she was angry at herself. After all the training that she did, after all of those tournaments, she wasn't strong enough to save her best friend and her girlfriend. Her anger and her self-hatred grew with this as she grinded her teeth together. She was going to find Cinder and when she did Pyrrha was going to make her pay, and once she is done with her Pyrrha was going to put her down like the dog she is. This she swore.

* * *

All Pyrrha saw in front of her was a constantly moving oily haze. It was disorienting, it made her feel as if she was falling. If Pyrrha listened closely if could hear whispers at just the edge of her hearing. Suddenly it felt as if cold water was splashed on her form, shocking her.

"...et...y...lem...she...s...oken..." Pyrrha heard bits and pieces of someone's voice.

"What?" Pyrrha asked, her voice swallowed by the whispers all around her. The whispers become deafening as she heard more dialogue be exchanged. Suddenly the whispered stopped as a voice spoke.

"Who are you...where am I?" Pyrrha let out a gasp. It was Ruby! Her joy was short lived however as what she saw made her heart stop. The oily haze made way and showed her Ruby, and she didn't like what she saw. Ruby was alone in a cell, slumped on the ground her arms chained to the wall, she had bloody bandages wrapped around her abdomen.

"RUBY!" Pyrrha called out. No response was earned. There was an awful feeling in Pyrrha's chest, it was fear. Footsteps could be heard approaching the door, with a creak it opened and in walked in a monster from Pyrrha's deepest and darkest nightmares. The monster walked in as Pyrrha felt a new surge a fear course through her. The fear was so intense that Pyrrha felt all the hairs on her body stand up on end, so intense that it felt like if her heart beat any quicker she would have a heart attack.

"Whatever you are, I'm not afraid of you!" Ruby cried out. The monster seemed to feed on her fear as she advanced on Ruby.

"You're afraid of not being good enough." Pyrrha grit her teeth at hearing that creature speak. "Afraid that your lack of experience would cause someone you love to get hurt."

"Stop it." Pyrrha growled out.

"You're afraid of the whispers in the background, what your classmates thought of you, the rumors about you."

"I said stop it."

"You're afraid of failing and being cast out like a piece of trash. Poor thing." Pyrrha's fist clenched as that devil kneeled down to Ruby's level. "And you are afraid of me." Pyrrha's anger surged at this.

"Leave her alone!" The creature smiled as it said more to Ruby before reaching for the sledgehammer and bringing into striking position.

"No!" Pyrrha screamed. The sledgehammer struck Ruby's arm with a sick crack. It was at this moment Pyrrha jolted awake with a dull pain in her arm. She had fallen asleep in the wheelchair, it was close to the evening. It took Pyrrha a few seconds to process what just happened, when she did a fresh set a tears came flowing.

She closed her fists as a new anger surged through her. Pyrrha had no idea if the dream was real or not but now she had more hope that Ruby was still alive, but if what she saw was true, Ruby was in grave danger, that...that thing was hurting Ruby, like Cinder she would that thing pay. It was then that the ajar door opened with a soft knock, not waiting for a reply Yang entered the room. Yang didn't look like Yang anymore, her once bright hair was dull, her skin pale, and her demeanor somber. She sat on the bed in the room.

"You should be in bed." Pyrrha said.

"So should you." Pyrrha's knuckles were white with how tight her fists her closed.

"I saw her Yang. I'm not sure if it was real but I saw her, I saw her, I saw Ruby." Yang perked up at the news of her sister.

"What do you mean!?" Pyrrha recounted the dream to Yang, Yang having an unreadable expression on her face.

"I'm not sure if that dream was real or not Yang, but I know she's out there Yang, I can feel it. I made a promise that I'll protect her, I failed her, I failed you Yang. I'm sorry." With that Pyrrha broke down as she buried her face in her hands as she sobbed. Yang was silent for a moment before she stood up and walked over to Pyrrha. She draped her arm over Pyrrha and gave her a hug.

"You didn't fail me Pyrrha, you didn't fail Ruby. We will get her back, together." Yang said with tears in her eyes. Both of them stayed like that for a few moments, until Taiyang came over to the door, with a gentle knock. This caused both of them to look up.

"Dinner is ready, if you guys are hungry."

Dinner was a quite affair, no one said anything as they ate for what was there to say. Pyrrha was not hungry for how could she be? Still, she didn't want to appear rude after Mr. Xiao Long took her into his home so she forced herself to eat. She imagined that it was good, seared beef and brussel sprouts, but food hasn't had any taste to Pyrrha over the past couple days.

Pyrrha ate about half of the food on her plate, she couldn't bring herself to eat anymore. It would appear that she wasn't the only one however, as the others didn't eat much as well. After dinner very few words were spoken between them, as everyone drifted about the house. Pyrrha bid Yang and Taiyang goodnight as she wheeled herself back to her room, closing the door behind her. She wheeled herself up to the bed and with great care as to not agitate her leg, she climbed atop the bed. Pyrrha knew that sleep world not come easy as she laid there. Being alone with her thoughts was probably the worst thing for Pyrrha to do right now as just about every thought in her mind was telling her how she was a failure.

 _You lied to them, to her, to him._

 _You were weak._

 _You let Jaune die._

 _You weren't strong enough._

 _You promised her, that you would always be by her side._

 _It should have been you._

Were some examples of the thoughts that flowed through Pyrrha's mind at the moment. Pyrrha closed her eyes as she gripped the blanket tightly.

' _It's all your fault. If only you made a decision sooner, none of this would've happened.'_ Pyrrha growled to herself. The more thoughts that flooded her mind, the angrier Pyrrha became, but as time went on soon that anger started to fade away into depression.

"Why couldn't it have been me? Why did they have to take her?" Pyrrha softly whispered to herself. Pyrrha felt a great sorrow in her chest, somewhere out there Ruby needed her, she felt it, and she couldn't do anything. She was useless. With those final thoughts Pyrrha feel into a restless sleep.

"Pyrrha~." A voice gently whispered to her. But she was in too deep a sleep to fully register it. "Pyrrha~. It's time to get up~." The voice singsonged. Pyrrha started to wake up. "There you go." Pyrrha slowly opened her eyes and gasped in shock to what she saw. She was in a bed, Ruby was above her, her hair cascading down her face as she had placed her hands on either side of her head.

"Ruby?" She asked. Ruby giggled cutely at this.

"The one and only." Ruby was going to say more but before she could Pyrrha grabbed her and brought her down in a tight hug. Pyrrha buried her face into her shoulder as she let out a sob. "Pyrrha? What's wrong."

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha said as she wept. "I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything."

"Pyrrha what are you talking about, you're scaring me." Ruby said.

"She killed Jaune, and then she took you. I couldn't do anything, I was too weak. I'm so sorry." She wept. Ruby was silent for a long time, Pyrrha eased her death grip on her, allowing Ruby to move. As soon as she did she found two hands firmly on her throat. Pyrrha opened her eyes as she croaked. Ruby was looking at her, barely any emotion on her face as she started to squeeze. What scared Pyrrha the most however, was her eyes, they were like a Grimm. Pyrrha brought her hands up to Ruby's arms and tried to pry her off but found that she couldn't. Pyrrha tried to say something, anything, as her vision grew dark.

"No, you're not, you're not sorry." Ruby said as she leaned in close. "But you will be." With that Pyrrha's world faded to black.

Pyrrha woke up with a startled gasp as she reached for her throat. There was nothing, there were no hands at her throat. Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief as she looked out the window, it was morning. Pyrrha's thoughts soon turned back to her dream, she had a feeling that dreams like that would be the norm. Pyrrha closed her fists.

"I'll find you Ruby. I will avenge you Jaune. This promise I won't break."

* * *

Weiss, Nora and Ren came later that day. Weiss was more somber than usual, Ren was more quiet than usual. Nora however had a bright smile on her face as she seemingly teleported around the house, trying to cheer everyone up. It was a facade however, you could clearly see the pain in her eyes.

Taiyang had to leave to attend to something for Signal, so when he left everyone opted to gather in the living room, watching the Vale News Network. Everyone was silently conversing with one another, Pyrrha however was not, opting to just sit in silence.

"I remember Cinder saying something that she came from Mistral. Maybe when everyone is better we can head there, see what we can find. If we find her, we find Ruby." Weiss said with hope in her voice.

"I for one look forward to breaking her legs." Nora said with a growl. "And after that I'll break her arms."

"Save some for the rest of us." Yang said on the corner of the couch.

"No promises."

Everyone soon turned their attention to the television, where the anchorman was talking about the fall of Beacon and how students where still missing. A screen was brought up displaying the names and faces of those missing students.

 **MISSING: VALOUR CERULEAN**

 **MISSING: FARRON BRUNSWICK**

 **MISSING: JANE LUNA**

 **MISSING: SERAPHINA DELGADO**

 **MISSING: GABRIEL DELGADO**

 **MISSING: ALICE GARNET**

 **MISSING: ALANA EHLER**

 **MISSING: SALACIA MARON**

 **MISSING: URIEL HOLLIDAY**

 **MISSING: VALERIC BLEU**

 **MISSING: RUBY ROSE**

Everyone seemed to freeze as Ruby's name and face was displayed on screen before it was swiftly replaced by the next missing student. Pyrrha clenched her fists tightly. Without a word to her friends Pyrrha wheeled herself out the room and to the nearest bathroom. Pyrrha got out of the wheel chair and while being careful not to put any weight on her leg, hobbled into the bathroom. She turned on the water and splashed some cold water on her face. She let the water run for a few more seconds before turning it off.

Pyrrha gripped the sink tightly as she slowly looked up to her reflection, afraid as to what she would see. Pyrrha's once vibrant red hair has lost its luster, she had dark circles under her eyes, her eyes themselves becoming dull. Her reflection seemed to move, growing a sinister smirk.

"How can you live with yourself." Her reflection said.

"You're not real." Pyrrha said to herself.

"Oh, I'm very much real." Her reflection said mockingly. "How does it feel?" Pyrrha gripped the sink tighter. "How does it feel knowing you're not so untouchable now?"

"Shut up."

"How does it feel knowing that you're a failure. A murderer."

"Shut up." Pyrrha said with more force.

"Poor girl, you cut her in half."

"That wasn't me."

"Oh, it was very much you." Pyrrha growled.

"How does it feel knowing that if it wasn't for you Jaune would still be alive and Ruby would still be here." Her reflection said with laughter.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Pyrrha yelled with a snarl as she punched the mirror, the glass shattered in an explosion with the force of her punch. Pyrrha pulled her hand back, sliced and bloody, as she sat on the toilet as fresh tears spilled forth.

As Pyrrha cried the bathroom door was thrown open as everyone tried to cram into the small space to see if Pyrrha was alright. Pyrrha was taken back to the living room as ren was gently cleaning her hand and wrapping it in bandages.

"Pyrrha, what happened?" Weiss gently asked to the side. Pyrrha sniffed.

"Do you guys hate me?" She asked.

"Pyrrha we could nev-" Ren started to say before he was cut off by Pyrrha.

"You guys should!" Pyrrha cried. "If it wasn't for me Jaune would still be alive and Ruby would still be here." Her body started to shake with her cries. "It's all my fault." Yang stood up, her eyes red. She grabbed Pyrrha by her shirt and lifted her well off the couch.

"YANG!" Ren yelled. If Yang was paying attention she would have be shocked at hearing Ren yell.

"Listen here Nikos, I am tired of hearing you blame yourself. All that happened wasn't your fault. The person that should be blamed is that bitch Cinder Fall. Do you understand." It wasn't a question.

"But," Pyrrha tried to say.

"Do you understand." Yang cut her off. She hesitated for a long moment before she nodded. With that Yang placed her back on the couch, her eyes returning to their lilac color. "Good." Yang said before leaving the room.

Everyone was silent for a moment, trying to process what just happened.

"What was that?" Nora questioned.

"I'll go talk to her." Weiss said as she stood up and followed Yang. After a few minutes Yang and Weiss returned Yang offered her apologies which were accepted by the group. After that they sat for a while, continuing to watch the news. Soon evening came and Taiyang still wasn't back yet so Ren opted to make everyone dinner with some assistance from Yang.

Dinner was once again a mostly quiet affair with some occasional attempts of small talk between the group. After dinner Yang showed Weiss, Ren and Nora the rooms that they would be staying in, Pyrrha offered the group a goodnight as she went to her room for the night. Pyrrha carefully eased herself out of the wheelchair she was confined in and turned off the lights, leaving her in darkness. Pyrrha crawled into the bed and pulled the covers over herself, praying for a dreamless sleep.

Pyrrha rolled along the ground as she was thrown, having lost the sword as she tumbled along. Pyrrha righted herself in a low crouch, she was bruised, bloody, and covered in dirt. They have been fighting Grimm all day, having been charged in clearing out a nest that was too close to Beacon. Pyrrha was tired, nearly drained. With a roar the Ursa Major that she had been fighting charged at her, Pyrrha reached out with her semblance and summoned her weapon back to her. Her weapon twitched in the ground before becoming loose and flying towards Pyrrha at high speeds right past the Ursa Major, she caught her weapon in her hands and switched it into gun form, just in the nick of time as the Grimm brought its mighty paw upon Pyrrha's form. She brought her shield up, taking the blow, as Pyrrha heard something crack.

With a scream Pyrrha put the gun barrel to the Grimm's underbelly and unloaded her entire clip of armor piercing .45-70 bullets into the soft flesh. The Grimm let out a cry as it died, turning into dust and ash. Pyrrha slowly got up, her form covered in black tar-like blood as she panted. Her arm felt numb, it was most likely broken. Pyrrha dropped to one knee as she was so exhausted, mustering what strength that she had left Pyrrha rose to her feet and surveyed the battlefield. Her teammates where still fighting Grimm, taking a deep breath Pyrrha rejoined the fight.

After even more fighting the managed to kill all but one Grimm, an old Alpha Beowulf. Pyrrha blocked a blow that was meant for Ren, a loud clang echoing in the area as Pyrrha slid back several feet in the dirt and grass. Ren nodded in thanks before he started to pepper the Alpha in bullets, doing nothing but making the old Grimm angry. Pyrrha rolled under a swipe meant to take her head off and fired some rounds in-between the armor plating decorating the Grimm. Nora brought out a lighting dust crystal from her pockets.

"I'm on my last crystal guys!" She called out. Jaune blocked a swipe, an awful scraping sound could be heard as his shield was gorged by the claws, throwing him back.

"We'll distract it, make it count Nora!" Jaune yelled as he rushed back into the fight. Nora crushed the crystal in her hand, unleashing the energy that her semblance absorbed. Electricity crackled all over her body as the smell of ozone filled the air. The electricity soon turned pink as Nora dug her heel in the dirt, charging up her semblance.

"Greek Lotus!" Jaune commanded. Pyrrha and Ren both nodded and rushed the Alpha, as the more agile fighters in this team they were tasked with attacking the joints of the Grimm in an attempt to bring it down while Jaune tanked the blows for them. That was when they weren't tired and aura drained. While they did get some hits on the Grimm and severely hurt it, they were sloppy. Pyrrha paid for this as the Grimm anticipated her movements and swiped at her, connecting with the force of a speeding truck. A crack could be heard as Pyrrha was thrown to the ground, the Alpha lumbering after her.

"Pyrrha!" Ren yelled as he attacked the Grimm hoping to divert its attention, the Alpha merely ignored his presence like a pesky nat.

"Nora!" Jaune yelled. Nora opened her eyes as all of her muscles tightened. Then with the sound of thunder Nora launched herself forward, her hammer poised for an uppercut strike. The Alpha stood no chance as Nora's attack connected, the upper half of the Grimm was eviscerated into a cloud with the force of the attack. The lower half taking a few steps before collapsing on the ground and fading away.

Jaune was panting before he let out a small laugh.

"Heh, we did it guys." He said tiredly. Ren went over to Pyrrha's and helped her up, being mindful of the broken bones that she surely had, now that the adrenaline wore off she was starting to feel them. Nora collapsed in a heap, her hammer falling with a think right next to her. Pyrrha gave Jaune her best smile.

"Good job fearless leader." She said tiredly and with pain in her voice. Jaune smiled at this, oblivious to the black and white lumbering mass right behind him. Pyrrha was the first to notice as a look a horror crossed her face. "Jaune!" He had no time to react as a scorpion's stinger was impaled through his stomach. Jaune let out a pained gurgle as she looked down at the glowing red stinger in horror. "NO!" Pyrrha yelled in horror. Jaune was lifted off the ground exposing the form of the Grimm behind him. An armored cat face with two great horns adorning its head snarled at them, its red eyes burning with intelligence and pure utter hatred. A Manticore. The Manticore dropped Jaune in front of its black fur covered from its scorpion tail. Pyrrha looked on in horror, not able to do anything as the Grimm brought its massive paw down on Jaune earning several cracks sounding out. The Grimm looked Pyrrha in the eyes as it brought a claw up and crushed Jaune's head with a snarl.

"NO!" Pyrrha yelled as she shot up in the bed. Pyrrha was back in the Xiao Long house, it was a nightmare. A horrible nightmare. Pyrrha looked out the window, it was still dark outside. Pyrrha let out an exhausted sigh as she flopped back down in the bed. 'Why?' She questioned. Watching Jaune die and being helpless to stop it started to stir a fire in her. This entire situation was starting to get to her, she just felt so useless! Pyrrha knit her eyebrows in frustration as she sat back up in her bed. Not bothering to be careful with her leg Pyrrha threw herself into a push up position and began to do pushups. Ignoring the cries of pain from her weakened body she pushed forward and carried on till the morning.

Pyrrha developed a system, every time she had a nightmare she would train till morning. Her friends where concerned for her health, but she ignored their concerns, she didn't want to be a burden upon them when they eventually leave for Mistral. Both Pyrrha and Yang trained rigorously, Pyrrha trying to get back to her old self and Yang getting used to her new arm. Usually when they would spar Pyrrha would have a tremendous advantage, but now Yang was in the lead. While her leg was healed for the most part she was still tender, and she was bed ridden for weeks so her body is not used to combat.

Pyrrha dodged to the right, but it was sloppy, and it ended up costing her as yang threw out a left hook that managed to catch her. Pyrrha let out a grunt of pain as Yang's fist connected to her side and was subsequently thrown into the ground, pieces of dirt being thrown up as she dragged across the ground.

"Owww." Pyrrha let out.

"Are you ok Pyrrha!?" Yang concernedly asked running up to Pyrrha and holding out her hand to help her up. Pyrrha looked and took the offered hand.

"Thanks Yang." Pyrrha said as she dusted herself off. "I think we have done enough training for today." Pyrrha said tiredly. Yang opted to nod as both of them made their way back to the house where their friends waited for them.

"Hey guys." Nora said turning everyone's attention to the two approaching.

"How was training?" Weiss asked from the bench on the porch.

"Good, we're slowly getting better."

"Are you guys ok for heading out tomorrow?" Ren asked off to the side. Both Pyrrha and Yang looked at each other for a second before looking to Ren.

"Yeah, just me and Pyrrha have to do something first." Yang said for Pyrrha. With that they all headed inside the house and rested for the remainder of the day. Yang and Ren were in the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone, while everyone else opted to just lounge around.

Pyrrha grimaced as she felt a dull pain in her leg. She brought her leg up and began to slowly message it to ease the pain for the time being. Soon dinner was brought in the form of wild boar and beans. Pyrrha had to hand it to Ren and Yang. They defiantly knew how to cook. They all gathered to eat dinner together and watch some of the local stations on the television. But if Pyrrha was being honest with herself she wasn't really paying attention. She was in anticipation for tomorrow, being able to finally get out there and do something. Her and Yang would still train on the long trek to Mistral, hoping to get back to tip top shape.

They will also make regular stops to any villages that they come across and offer any assistance necessary. Hoping to do some good and make some extra lien on the side. Soon dinner was finished, and everyone lingered together for a little while, not necessarily talking, but enjoying each other's company. Soon it came time for bed and everyone went to their separate rooms. Pyrrha finally had a dreamless sleep.

The next day both Pyrrha and Yang walked through the forest of patch, they were both silent, not a word being spoken between them. Soon the trees cleared, and they reached their destination, a single gravestone at the base of an oceanside cliff. Pyrrha stopped moving as Yang kept her stride and walked toward the grave. Pyrrha stayed behind so that Yang could have her moment with her mother. Pyrrha could hear Yang talking but she was just far enough that she couldn't make out the words being said and to let Yang have her privacy. Soon Yang was finished and walked back over to Pyrrha, she hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and walking forward to the grave of her girlfriends' mother. Pyrrha stopped at the grave, a gentle breeze greeted her.

"Hello...Mrs. Rose." Pyrrha hesitantly said. The breeze stopped before it picked up again blowing Pyrrha's hair back. Pyrrha let out a sad smile. "Ruby has told me so much about you, I wish I had the chance to meet you." A single tear fell from Pyrrha's eye. "I'm...so sorry." The breeze picked up. "I tried...I tried to be strong...I tried to be there for her...and I failed...I'm so sorry Mrs. Rose..." Pyrrha fell to her knees as she wept. The breeze picked up and flowed around Pyrrha, it almost felt like a hug to her. After a few moments Pyrrha stopped crying and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm sorry, I'm just such a mess." A gentle breeze blew by Pyrrha, bringing a smile to her face. "I promise Mrs. Rose, I will bring her back. No matter the cost." With that Pyrrha stood back up and bid her farewells to the gravestone and met back up with Yang. They both headed back to the house to meet up with the rest of their friends, they had a lot if ground to cover, and they were ready.

* * *

Pyrrha was cold. So cold that it shocked her awake with a gasp. Pyrrha was back at Patch, at the cliff with Summer's grave, everything was covered in snow. The first thing that Pyrrha noticed was that she was back in her wheel chair, her most vulnerable. The second thing that she noticed was that there was a second grave right besides Summer's grave.

"...What?" Pyrrha questioned in disbelief. She read the name on the grave and her heart plummeted in her chest.

 **RUBY ROSE**

 _ **RED LIKE ROSES FILLS MY DREAMS.**_

"...No." She said weakly. "No...no...no..." Tears stated to form at the edges of her eyes. "...Please...this isn't real..." Pyrrha clenched her hair tightly and closed her eyes as she looked down. "NO!" Pyrrha screamed out letting out all her pain and sorrow out. Pyrrha buried her face in her hands and wept, for how long she wept she didn't know. "...Ruby." She softly said.

"Pyrrha." A voice said behind her. A very familiar one. Pyrrha stiffened.

 _Is that?_

Pyrrha slowly turned around and was shocked at what she saw. That wasn't Ruby, that was a demon wearing her skin. It wasn't her, it couldn't be.

"No..." She weakly said. Pyrrha couldn't believe it, no, she wouldn't believe it. Pyrrha closed her eyes, fresh tears welling up in them and screamed. "NO!"

Pyrrha woke up with a gasp in her sleeping bag. She shot up into a sitting position, she was covered in sweat and her skin felt clammy. Her head felt like it was about to split open she put her hand up to her head when suddenly she felt a terrible pain in her chest. Pyrrha suppressed a groan as to not wake the others as she put a hand on her chest trying to ease the pain. Pyrrha's aura was blinking on and off as she was flooded with emotions that felt foreign to her. Pain. Anger. Fear. Confusion. As suddenly as the pain came it left allowing Pyrrha to flop down in her sleeping bag with a low groan. She had no idea what happened, but she knew what she felt, those emotions weren't hers. They were Ruby's. She needed her now more than ever and she was still so far away.

Pyrrha knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep so she slipped out of her sleeping bag and found a quiet place to sit away from the others.

"Ruby." Pyrrha said sadly. She closed her fist. She will find Ruby and she will save her, no matter the cost.

* * *

 **Longest chapter I have ever written before. I just want to thank all of you again for the support that I have been getting, as I have said, it truly does mean a lot to me. I have to get ready for class and my research labs soon so I will catch you guys later! Have a great day everyone!**


	6. AN

Hey guys, I just want to start off by apologizing for the lack of uploading. I have been very busy with college and my job working at a lab. I often don't have free time and when I do, I spend it studying and doing other things. I'm looking to change that soon and start uploading again. I just want to thank everyone for following my story and for sticking with me through this, you guys deserve way better. Hopefully in the near future I'll have the new chapter out. Thank you guys and have a wonderful day!


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! LIFE HAS JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY AND I FINALLY HAVE FREETIME SO I WROTE A LITTLE QUICK CHAPTER AND I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS CAN FORGIVE ME AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I'm genuinely and truly sorry, I hope that this chapter is enough to make up for it, I'm sorry if it's lackluster. I'll try to be better from now on, just college and research are taking up all of my time. Anyway, thank you guys so much, I love you all.**

* * *

 **CLANG**

 **CLANG**

 **CLANG**

 **CLANG**

The sound of a hammer hitting metal rang out all throughout the Grimm castle. There was power behind the swings, one would think it was a machine doing the forging.

"Aaarrgh!" Came the feral cry of Abaddon as she slammed her forging hammer into a slab of glowing red metal, bending it easily. In her past life Abaddon would have done her forging with the aid of a power hammer, and other modern forging equipment. But she found in her new form that she can easily bend and shape even the biggest slabs metal to her will. The clanging continued as she started to fold the metal onto itself. Once that was done, she repeated the process again and again, continuously folding the metal and putting it back in the forge to get it up to temperature before she repeats the process again and again.

Abaddon wiped the sweat from her brow as she looked at the slab of metal before her, it was in the rough shape of curved blade. She wasn't done yet though as she picked up the blade and set it aside with several others, she had a new weapon to forge. Abaddon got herself new metal to work with as the door to the forge opened and in walked in none other than Mercury Black.

"Hey Abaddon, have you seen-" Abaddon flexed her wings.

 **SHINK**

 **SHINK**

 **SHINK**

 **SHINK**

Mercury stayed completely still and silent as several razor-sharp feathers pierced the walls right next to his head. Understanding that he was not wanted he quickly turned and left. Abaddon let out a growl and continued to shape the metal to her will. She started to think about the situation that got her in such a bad mood in the first place.

* * *

"I must speak to you Abaddon." She heard as Salem entered her room. Abaddon was reclined in a chair with an old book in her hand, reading it.

"Of course, Mother." She responds as she sets her book down and stands up.

"Walk with me." Salem said curtly, allowing no objections as she walked out of Abaddon's chamber, Abaddon herself following close behind. She felt anger radiating from Salem, unlike the anger of a human or faunus, this anger made Abaddon shrink back in fear.

"M-mother are you alright? Did-"

"Quiet." Salem said, cutting Abaddon off. She shrinks back and doesn't say anything further as Salem leads her throughout the Grimm fortress. Eventually Salem leads Abaddon to her private chambers.

Abaddon stood over to the corner, fidgeting nervously, she had never seen her Mother act in such a way, it frightened her.

"What do you know about your Mother?" Salem's question brought Abaddon out of her thoughts, bringing her blood red eyes to meet Salem's own. She no longer felt fear when she looked into her eyes, but something in the back of her mind told her to be wary.

"You are my Mother." Abaddon answers with endearment and devotion to Salem in her voice. She could swear she saw the corner of her mouth raise up just a little bit.

"Your real Mother, Summer Rose." Upon hearing that name it felt like as if someone drove an ice pick through her head. She brings her clawed hand to her head as she feels the most intense migraine she has in a while.

"Abaddon?" Salem asks, there is worry to her voice. She doesn't hear her, Abaddon looks up but doesn't see her Mother, rather she sees a woman wearing a white cloak that looks just like her.

"I love you Ruby." She says.

Abaddon shakes her head, seeing Salem before her, a trace of concern able to be seen on her face.

"I...I do not remember much...In another life she left me and my sister...and she never came back." She sounds bitter. "I thought she loved us."

"She did love you Abaddon." Salem rests a hand on her shoulder.

"H-...how do you know?"

"Because I was there when she died." Salem says. Abaddon lets out a gasp and takes a step back, her eyes wide.

"W-what? How-" Suddenly Abaddon stops, a cold anger taking over her. " **Who**?" Her voice is laced with deadly venom. Salem hides a sinister smirk.

"What do you know of Ozpin?" Abaddon stays silent. Salem hides another smirk as she circles Abaddon like a hungry wolf.

"I-In another life...I looked up to him...he was everything that a hunter should be...righteous and kind." Abaddon's voice sounds small, scared. Salem lets out a cruel laugh as she continues to circle her like prey.

"Oh you poor poor girl." She lets out another laugh. "You've been lied to, misguided. Everything that you thought that you knew about him is a lie. How do I know this? I was wed to him several lifetimes ago, or rather who he used to be, _Ozma._ " She spits out that name with disgust. "He is a Warlock, a liar, a coward that hides behind the faces of those who lives he ruins, the lives that he takes. And most of all, he's a cruel and heartless man." Salem stops before Abaddon. "I had daughters, four of them. Did you know that?" Abaddon shakes her head. "They were beautiful, they were the joy of my life, my little maidens... _Ozma_ … killed them right in front of me."

Abaddon is speechless at hearing this, she never thought that Ozpin would ever be capable of doing such a thing. "He killed them right in front of me...just like he killed your Mother."

Abaddon takes a step back, she felt so many conflicting emotions. Anger, sadness, grief.

"N-no...he couldn't have…"

"Would I lie to you Abaddon? After all of these years I finally have a daughter, you, why would I do anything to hurt you when I love you so much?" Abaddon stays silent, she closes her clawed hand in a tight fist, so tight that her claws dug into her hand and black blood oozes from her hand and drips onto the floor. Her blood is literally boiling as it pools.

"...how did he kill her?"

She asks quietly. Salem turns away and smirks to herself.

"Ozpin sent her to do the impossible, a mission that no ordinary huntress could ever come back from. But Summer Rose was no ordinary huntress, she was a bright light within the darkness of my kingdom. I admired her for her tenacity and strength, so impressed was I that I let her go, let her leave my kingdom with what she came for, such a light as bright as hers would have been more useful turned to my cause then snuffed out. So I followed her with my Nevermores. Ozpin did not expect her to survive you see, so me made sure to correct that error. He stabbed her through the heart when she had her guard down, and buried her in an unmarked grave in the middle of the forest." Abaddon sheds a tear. "I can feel his presence, out there in the world, we are bound together...today I felt him take over the life of another, it won't be long before he decides to act."

"I'll find him. And I will kill him." Abaddon growls out, anger in her voice. Salem's smirk grows wider.

"I'm afraid that will be pointless Abaddon, he will just take over another poor soul."

"Then I'll capture him, torture him until we can find a way to end his miserable exitsance permanantly." Salem couldn't help but feel pride in what she created.

"First things first, my dear daughter, you need a new weapon."

* * *

 **CLANG**

 **CLANG**

 **CLANG**

 **CLANG**

Abaddon placed a thick metal rod on a table, she runs her hand along the length of the metal and pressed a button, causing the rod to collapse in on itself, turning into something akin to a greatsword handle. She lets out her own cruel smirk and picks up one of the many blades that she forged, sharpened to a sinister curved blade. She places the blades on the table with the handle and gets to work completing her new weapon. The weapon of her past life, Crescent Rose was made to fight Grimm, the enemy of humanity. But this weapon, this...Brutal Thorn was made to destroy humanity. She lets out a self satisfied smirk as she grips the blackened iron grip on her weapon and lifts it up. Her new weapon was a sword, a curved sword with a thick and serrated blade that resembled the weapon of someone from her past life. She does a few twirls with her weapon, satisfied with the balance of the weapon. Then with the press of a button the sword shirts into a scythe. She lets out a proud smile at what she created.

"You and I are going to change the world."


End file.
